


Sunday in a six-day war

by YunaDragneel



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Background relationship - Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau, Background relationship - Matt Boyd/Dan Wilds, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Dark Urban Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lots of Blood actually, M/M, Magical Elements, Please be mindful of the tags and warnings, Psychological Torture, Torture, Very Minor Character Death, like super dark, temporary major character death, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaDragneel/pseuds/YunaDragneel
Summary: Andrew is a detective with a sixth sense for the supernatural beings in the city and he stumbles upon Neil Josten, a psychic on the run. He takes him in and makes him his associate, Neil's talents aid them in their cases. They work for the police department under Chief David Wymack in order to keep the city's crime as low as they can. At least until Riko Moriyama, the alleged most powerful sorcerer in the world appears to claim back what was once promised to be his.





	1. Part 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my piece for the Big Bang, I'm honestly amazed I managed to stick to it. At first it was hard to write but damn did I manage. I even managed to finish early, like. I was done in June and edited at various points throughout July and August.  
> My wonderful Artist [Kurakaw](https://kurakaw.tumblr.com/) did some gorgeous artwork for the fic and I am so happy about it. Like. No one can imagine my glee. I almost cried haha.  
> And here's [the gorgeous art](https://kurakaw.tumblr.com/post/177660106659/sunday-in-the-six-year-war-by-yunadragneel-had-a/)  
> damn I can't help but feel sad it ended so soon! I hope next year there's another Big Bang! I'll get in on that again!

Andrew hated going somewhere with a cab. The music was terrible and he never knew what the driver was up to. He much preferred going by car, but Nicky had needed it so he let his cousin borrow it. People still insisted Andrew wasn’t kind.

He let his gaze focus on the outside world rolling by. Various colors spread within the rain which should have turned everything into a gray slob a while ago. Too much color for a world so dull. Watching the people hurry for shelter was as interesting as a bug was to a brick wall. It didn’t do much for him. Normal humans weren’t as intriguing as they claimed to be.

“So what’re you working as?” The driver asked him, hoping for a response Andrew wouldn’t give him. He continued to stare out the window, the cab driver looking in the rearview mirror to give him a bright smile. Something about the smile was strangely familiar and Andrew somehow felt compelled to talk.

“Private Detective.”

“Ohh! Did you have any interesting cases lately? I mean if you can talk about them, I’d love to know about it.” Somehow the driver reminded him of his cousin. But there was something else about him that made Andrew almost _trust_ him.

“Nope.” Andrew popped the ‘p’ and continued to look out the window, people turning into a gray mass, when suddenly he felt eyes burning into him somewhere. He perked up. The tugging in his gut warned him of a supernatural occurrence around him.

“That’s a shame. I would have loved to hear about them,” the driver grinned, “By the way my name is Jeremy. Jeremy Knox.” Andrew knew that giving out a name in this city was as good as wanting a deathwish. There were too many things that could use it against you. But then again, people weren’t much aware of the supernatural in their lives and called it miracles instead.

Andrew knew better. He had to deal with the ones that wanted to be seen and those unseen. And right then something was causing trouble in an alleyway.

“Stop here and wait for a few moments,” he said and got out of the cab when Jeremy stopped the cab, looking at him and if Andrew didn’t know better, he’d say Jeremy was _aware_.

Andrew walked towards the alleyway where his senses went haywire, something was roaming that should not have been there. He could see a Flame Gargoyle attack a barrier, behind it a scrawny little thing that was trying so hard to keep up the shield. Andrew reached into his armbands, grabbing the icy daggers from the dimensional pockets stored inside. With a precision he had trained hard for, he threw one of the daggers between the molten stone into the lava that kept the monster together. It screeched, whipping around to fix Andrew with its eyes made of coals.

He stared back boredly, knowing the gargoyle would either attack or retreat to its master, but the knife was too precious to give up so in the moment it fought with its judgement Andrew lunged himself at it. He had the element of surprise, used it to his advantage by plunging the knife into its head. It fell limp, then turned to ash and was washed away by the rain. The knives dropped into a puddle, freezing it with the first contact.

The scrawny person was curled around a worn duffel bag and after looking a little closer, he could see piercing blue eyes. Wide-eyed and terrified the young man looked at Andrew, not taking down the barrier. Andrew raised an eyebrow, staring him down, before picking up the knives and stashing them back in his armbands. When he looked back, he saw the blood dripping from the other’s nose.

“I’d take down the barrier if I were you,” Andrew shrugged, blankly staring at him.

“No,” the guy croaked, curling even more around his duffel bag, which made Andrew curious but not enough for him to show his interest.

“You’re going to die of hypothermia if you don’t get to a hospital.” If it was even humanly possible, the stranger looked even more afraid, making a noise in the back of his throat that had to have hurt judging by the wince.

“No hospital,” he managed to retch out. It really didn’t sound healthy anymore.

“Then come with me,” Andrew turned to walk away. He heard the faint sizzle of energy dissolving, but something was charging and Andrew turned slightly to hold up one arm, the blast of energy being deflected by the wards woven into his armbands. Some time soon he would have to thank Renee for constantly reinforcing them. “Better luck next time,” Andrew gave the stranger a mocking salute with two fingers and continued to walk towards the cab. He found himself a little startled that Jeremy still waited.

Footsteps behind him made Andrew aware of how the man from the alleyway was following him, so Andrew got into the cab, Jeremy smiling at him with a big toothy smile. He didn’t pay any attention to the stranger getting into the cab.

“You can continue,” Andrew said to Jeremy, who turned and brought them back on the road.

 

The cab stopped outside of a house in the suburbs of the city. Neil found himself a little startled that the strange man who’d saved him lived in such a quiet neighborhood. In his daze he didn’t even want to follow the conversation that took place and got out of the car.

“Alright Andrew,” Jeremy spoke, “We’re here. I’m glad to be of service to you again.” He gave a dazzling smile.

Andrew gave Jeremy a tip when he exited the cab and walked up the driveway to the house, the stranger hot on his heels and constantly looking over his back. It hit Andrew that he’d never revealed his name to the cab driver and he whipped around to look for the cab, which had already disappeared. He made a mental note to look for Jeremy again and ask him about that tiny detail. The stranger looked at him and tilted his head to one side, then Andrew turned again and walked to the house.

The door opened, to reveal Nicky with his awful cheer, which dimmed at the sight of the stranger’s sorry state.

“Get Aaron.” Andrew passed Nicky, the stranger still following like a lost puppy and for some reason Andrew found himself looking back, surprised to find dull brown eyes instead of the piercing blue he’d seen in the alleyway. Red flags started to go off in his mind, but he chose to ignore them for now. Answers could wait until the attractive stranger was better. At least if he didn’t turn out to be a danger to his family.

Nicky had run off to find Aaron somewhere in the house. Of course he knew Aaron had just returned from his shift at the hospital and was most definitely tired. But Andrew didn’t care and went into the living room to wait. The stranger stood awkwardly in the doorway, glancing around and Andrew knew that he was looking for ways out.

“Runaway.” He spoke, “Tell me your name.”

“Neil Josten.” His voice still sounded like he went through a grinder and judging from the way he held himself, it could have very well been true.

“So, Josten. Here’s how this is going to work,” Andrew held up a finger, “One, you’re going to get patched up.” A second finger. “Two, you’re going to stay here for a while.” A third finger. “Three, you’ll tell me the truth.”

“I can’t-"

“Shush Josten. For now you have no right to talk or refuse,” Andrew didn't look at him and dropped his hand.

“Who are you?” Neil asked, his voice held a defiant tone to it and Andrew felt an involuntary twitch of his lips. Maybe this turned out more interesting than he had initially thought.

“Andrew why do you always send Nicky instead of getting me yourself,” Aaron groaned and pushed past Josten with little care. The man winced at the rough handling, poking at his ribs to check his bruises.

“Take a look at the rabbit over there,” Andrew pointed to Neil in the doorway, “Careful he bites.” Aaron glared at Andrew for a few moments before looking at Neil, who looked at him, unimpressed with a bleeding nose, a hand still at his ribs.

“Sit down.” Aaron told him and Neil refused to move at first, more out of spite than anything.

“No,” he grunted, glaring at Aaron and crossing his arms, all the while grimacing at the pain.

“Josten. Sit down or this could get ugly.” Andrew’s tone held no room for defiance and Neil bristled. Reluctantly he sat down, wincing a little at the movement.

“Shirt off.” It should have just been a simple thing, but Neil flinched and clutched at his torso tighter. He didn’t want them to see the myriad of scars on his body. He barely knew them and they could have worked for his father for all he knew.

“No.” It was a hoarse protest that made Andrew’s hair stand. Too close for comfort.

“Aaron. Can you do it while he keeps his shirt.” Andrew didn't ask, he never did and Aaron resigned.

“I can try. Do you have any injuries on your torso?” Aaron asked instead. Neil shook his head. He was only bruised, no injury could ever last on his body enough to kill him.

“I'm just sore. And I have a headache,” he confessed. Aaron nodded and proceeded to shine a penlight into Neil’s eyes, looking for a concussion.

“Doesn't seem like you have a concussion. Do you have any powers?” He asked instead. Neil hesitated for a moment and glanced at Andrew.

“No.” If Andrew didn’t know better, he’d think Neil was talking the truth. But he wasn’t about to rat him out to his brother, so he let him keep his lie for the time being. It was too interesting to intervene.

Aaron quickly and methodically patted Neil down, furrowing his eyebrows to concentrate on feeling for any abnormalities. When he seemed satisfied, he turned to Andrew and shrugged.

“Seems alright aside from a little bruising, a nosebleed and a headache. Where did you pick him up anyways?” Aaron, looked over at Andrew, who didn’t seem to feel spoken to in the slightest. He even had the gall to check his phone to really make them see how much he was ignoring Aaron. “I’m talking to you.”

“There’s a first time for everything, isn’t there Aaron,” Andrew replied coldly, “Congrats for opening your mouth, now chop chop. Leave.” He made a dismissing gesture with his hand and Aaron huffed before admitting defeat and retreating. Neil didn’t know what to think of the interaction but something struck him as odd.

“You didn’t tell him.” Andrew gave him a bored look, not bothering to respond. Neil pushed further. “For someone who wants nothing but the truth that seemed to me like lying.” He felt a little smug for having found a loophole in Andrew’s logic.

“Runaway.” His words held a firmness to them, that made Neil go ridgid, waiting for the inevitable strike. “Do yourself a favor and shut up.”

Footsteps echoed in the hall, the owner of them entering the living room. Neil’s heart skipped a beat, his throat constricting. Kevin Day, one of the greatest sorcerers alive, stood in the entrance to the living room with a bed sheet wrapped around him in lieu of other clothing.

“What’s the commotion here?” He squinted at Andrew, before he looked at the newcomer. Neil recoiled, getting up and managing to get as much distance as he could between himself and Kevin Day. “Who’s that, Andrew?”

“You can’t be here, fuck. No no no no.” Neil backed away, finding himself cornered with his back against a wall. Andrew watched him, a dangerous glint in his eyes at his reaction. In the back of his mind Neil realized he had fucked up, he’d given Andrew even more reason to doubt him. To cast him away. But when a link to his past stood in the doorway, it was one of the lesser concerns for Neil.

“He should introduce himself, don’t you think?” Andrew drawled. “Since he seems to know you already.” Neil wasn’t sure why he felt like Andrew was sizing him up now. Like a snake ready to strike its prey, if it were to make a wrong move.

“He seems talented,” Kevin mused, looking at Neil thoughtfully, the bed sheet slipping a little off his left shoulder to reveal a jagged scar on the shoulder, following down his arm. He fixed the bed sheet again, still looking at Neil.

“What.” Neil’s hands twitched from where he was pressing them up against the wall. “I can’t use sorcery or magic.” He wasn’t sure what compelled him to say that but it didn’t matter.

“Hm.” Kevin turned and walked into the kitchen and Neil found himself mapping out the quickest way for an escape. Andrew kept watching, ready to use every means to stop Neil if he ran.

He didn't run, but let himself slide to the ground, curling up and tugging harshly at his hair. Andrew just stared down at him. He would get answers. One way or another, but answers was all Andrew needed. Soon.

 

A day or two passed after this debacle, Neil kept to himself in the living room, Andrew had put down some wards at Renee’s instructions over the phone, unwilling to let the runaway out of the small confined space. Neil didn’t seem to stray from his duffle bag, keeping it close at all times.

If that didn’t make Andrew suspicious as fuck, he would have had to be a damn awful detective. So he carefully devised a plan to get Neil’s duffel and see its contents for himself.

In the morning of the third day since Neil’s arrival, it was strangely enough a Monday where Aaron was out at work, Kevin was in his room either drinking or chanting spells he knew, Andrew knocked on Nicky’s door. His mostly good-for-nothing cousin was free on Mondays from his barista duty and could pursue his underground career as magic artificer.

“Andrew! You’re coming to my room willingly! Do you want to spend some time with your cousin?” Nicky gave him a big grin and Andrew stared him down until Nicky winced. “Probably not. So, uh. What do you need? Is it about Neil?”

“Shut up for once.” Andrew looked at Nicky until he understood. “I need you to make me something.”

“Okay, what do you need? A psychic bomb or special static for mind readers to not be able to dig in your head like you sometimes ask me for your sessions with B-” Nicky found himself threatened with a normal knife for a change. “I’m shutting up!!”

“I need something that can knock him out for half an hour at least.”

“Why?” Andrew didn’t answer, instead stared him down hard enough that Nicky wilted under his gaze. “Uh… What did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know, dear cousin, what can you do to keep him under for half an hour?” Nicky was quiet for a few moments before rustling through one of his drawers. Strangely enough he had medical supplies in that drawer. Things Aaron had brought him at his request, Andrew surmised.

“Do you have one of Kevin’s granola bars?” Andrew waited for his cousin to elaborate, but Nicky didn’t say much more and it was kinda irritating. Andrew briskly walked down the stairs to fetch a granola bar and brought it back to Nicky. “I’m gonna lace it with sedatives to keep him under.” Andrew raised an eyebrow at that statement. It was nothing magical and he wondered why Nicky was doing something so… mundane.

“Why.” Andrew wasn’t really curious, but he thought asking would make Nicky bounce back to his irritating self.

“Well I get the feeling that Neil would sense it if we were to give him a magic object.” Nicky explained, concentrated on injecting the sedative in the granola bar. “You would sense it too and get suspicious as well. And you don’t want him suspicious right?”

“Pretty smart for an idiot.” Nicky beamed at the words and finished up prepping the granola bar and sealing the wrapping again. It looked untouched. Maybe he could get Nicky to lace a few more with sedatives, so Kevin would be less irritating. But that was a thought for a different time.

“Also maybe I should bring it to him… He might be less inclined to be problematic?” Andrew just shrugged, uncaring as long as he got the desired result.

 

Neil had buried himself in the corner of the couch, underneath heaps of soft blankets until footsteps alerted him to someone’s presence.

“Uh hi!” Nicky gave him a lopsided smile. “I figured you were lonely and… yeah.” He plopped down in the other corner of the couch and Neil hunched in on himself even more.

“How long are you going to keep me locked up here?” Neil glanced towards the entrance, the wards shimmering in the air, glowing in the wood of the doorway.

“It’s just a precaution you know? We had a lot of trouble with people before. Normally Andrew doesn't take in strangers so you must be pretty special.” Nicky grinned. “Emphasis on the pretty part.”

“Uh huh. Sure.” Neil’s stomach growled lightly and he felt himself craving for flesh. Taking deep breaths, he willed himself to not think about it. Not think about the way of how he smelled the delicious contents of his duffel bag.

“Oh by the way,” Nicky seemed to remember something, “Here!” He shoved a granola bar towards Neil, who took it with a grateful nod. “It’s not much but at least it’s something!”

Neil unwrapped it carelessly and almost inhaled the bar. It dimmed the craving a little and Neil found himself secretly pleased that he could suppress his need for flesh.

Nicky turned on the TV, a station playing with a lot of colors and it made Neil sleepy. Involuntarily he felt himself drifting off. He thought about how his mother would shatter his mind for a stupid mistake.

Once Neil fell asleep, Nicky rushed out of the room and almost bumped into Andrew.

“He’s down under. Be quick because for all we know he could be magical himself.” Nicky went up the stairs back to his room.

Andrew entered the living room, the duffel was discarded on the floor whilst Neil slept on the couch, blissfully unaware of the secrets Andrew would uncover.

The clothes were vastly uninteresting, a few sizes too big, old and worn, so he put them aside to repack later. Packed in sealed bags were a few slabs of meat, indiscernible through the bags. Odd and with a lot of trepidation he put them aside as well. At the bottom of the duffel was a notebook bound in leather and finally that was something interesting.

Skimming through the pages he found it to be an encyclopedia about all types of supernatural occurrences and beings. Types of magic and whatnot. At first glance it looked like your typical encyclopedia but some pages were glued together to create hidden compartments. In papers alone he carried a quarter to a million dollars and in a different compartment there were several thousand in bills.

Looking at the sleeping face, Andrew could really see the runaway. The bags under his eyes from restless nights and the lean frame to run if he needed to. But the money was something he couldn't fit into the picture. How long had be been running and from whom? Neil Josten was a mystery. A problem that needed to be solved.

 

In the later hours of the evening, the early hours of the night, Andrew had just gotten a call from Wymack that something had happened yet again. Andrew didn't want to leave Neil in the same house with Kevin or his brother and cousin. So he had to take Neil with him to the scene. Maybe he could be of assistance.

He stalked over to the lump sitting on the ground that was _Neil Josten_ , a name he couldn’t believe. Not after the damn duffel bag. “Up and come along.” Andrew didn't ask. It was never asking.

“What? Why?” Neil looked up at him, squinting a little. He’d been feeling out of it for the whole time after waking up as if something had been in his system. Maybe he was imagining it. Or he’d gone without flesh for too long. He couldn’t think anymore. “Why can’t I stay here?”

“I don’t trust you and you should be a good little dog and do as I say,” he replied, “Police called and I have a case on my hands. What better way to use a psychic than this.” Andrew turned around and walked towards the door, grabbing his coat and pulling it on. The shuffling behind him made him aware how Neil followed him, so he turned. “Leave your bag here.” Neil clutched the straps tighter, unwilling to leave it.

“Is there anywhere I can safely put it?” Neil asked, “It’s everything I have…” Andrew pulled a key from his keyring and gave it to Neil. He thought the runaway wouldn’t stay too long but if he decided he’d be worth it? “There's a spare room upstairs at the end of the hall, to the right of the stairs. It will be yours for now.” Andrew waved him away, bored with Neil’s flabbergasted expression. If he decided Neil was worth it, he could keep the room.

Neil ran upstairs and unlocked the small room. It wasn't big, but it would be enough for him. It had a bed, a desk, a closet and even a very own bathroom. Neil put down his bag inside the closet, walked out of the room and locked it behind him. He trudged down the stairs, back to Andrew who’d waited at the front door.

“Thank you for the key,” Neil muttered, “I’ll try to help you out with whatever you might need in return.” This kid had issues, Andrew decided.

 

They arrived at the apartment complex Wymack told Andrew to meet him. Something struck Neil as odd. The fae were whispering. He could hear them, a murmur in the background.

The elevator ride up was quiet enough and Neil tried to concentrate on whispered words. He could feel Andrew’s glance. The elevator door opened and there were a lot of officers bustling around. It was almost enough to send Neil running, but a warning touch at his hand had him rooted to the spot.

“Andrew, good to see you’re here.” A man old enough to be his father approached the duo, making Neil almost take a step back or flinch. The instinctual reaction was suppressed into a shiver instead. Of course Andrew noticed and slid him a glance, before looking back at the man.

“Chief Wymack.” Andrew returned in greeting. Wymack turned his attention to Neil, who wished he could slip into the background unnoticed.

“My name is David Wymack, I’m the chief of the local police,” he introduced himself to Neil. “My team welcomes you.”

“Neil Josten.” Andrew didn't miss the edge to Neil’s voice and decided he could help him out.

“So chief. What happened?” Andrew asked, taking the attention off Neil and directing it back to the case at hand. Wymack shot a glance at Neil before looking back to Andrew. The unspoken question clear as day.

“He’s my new associate. He has… talents.” Andrew felt Neil tense at his word choice, he didn't let it bother him. Wymack just nodded and looked at Neil.

“I can keep quiet. Let me sign the confidentiality clause at the precinct after this.” Andrew raised a brow at Neil. He hadn’t thought Neil would sign the clause. It essentially made him the police’s minion. He got information and they got to control him.

“Okay. Welcome to the team Neil,” Wymack conceded, nodding slightly.

“What happened here?” Andrew gestured towards the open door of the apartment. Wymack grunted.

“Not much for small talk as always you damn midget… The victim's name is Anna Dareen, 28 years old. Her head was chopped off. Clean cut. There’s no forced entry, she must have known the perp.” Wymack looked at his notes. “Nothing was stolen either.”

“Why am I here? You know the cases I deal with.” Andrew tapped his foot on the ground, patience wearing thin.

“We think it has something to do with M.” Wymack gave him a stern look. Andrew’s tapping stopped and he looked almost contemplative. Neil didn’t know who ‘ _M_ ’ was or what they had done for Andrew to deal with cases linked to them. Before he could ask, Andrew turned to him slightly.

“Come on, Josten.” Andrew continued to walk towards the gruesome scene. The stench of blood took Neil back to when he was a child. A child raised with violence and blood. He shivered, suppressing the craving that took place almost instantly. He would need to dig into his flesh stash to keep the craving at bay until he could find a source.

“You’ll get used to it.” Neil looked over his shoulder at the voice, a police officer ambling towards him. “Hi my name is Dan Wilds and I’m the homicide detective. I overheard you talking and… is it true? You’re Minyard’s assistant?”

“Would I be talking to him otherwise, Wilds,” Andrew deadpanned, looking down at the corpse in front of him. There were traces of the supernatural all over it. He wasn't sure what it was though. The clean cut was indicative of someone who was experienced with a knife. “Josten. Do you have any insight yet.”

“Let me look first…” Neil didn't like that Dan was standing so close. It distracted him through anxiety about being found out. He wasn’t sure if the helpless looks he had directed at Andrew made him understand or if Andrew just got tired of the officer standing at Neil’s back, but he intervened nonetheless.

“Wilds, go somewhere else. Josten needs space to work.” Andrew waved her away with a dismissive gesture. She rolled her eyes but obediently went away. Neil breathed a little easier.

“Thanks.”

“Work, Josten.” The words were spoken as a warning, a sign that Andrew didn't trust any of his words. Neil looked at the corpse; digging deep in his own mind for the right power to exhibit. He needed something specific. Psychometry would have to do the trick.

“I haven't practiced my psychometry on people… Can you find me an object on her she’d carry around most of the time? A ring or a necklace or something? Maybe I can get something from that,” Neil asked carefully. The fae were still whispering and Neil found it more than odd. Fae had no business with humans.

Andrew pulled on some gloves and methodically searched the corpse. It took some time but he gathered crucial info.

“There’s nothing.” Neil was struck dumbfounded by Andrew’s words.

“Nothing?” Neil echoed.

“Nothing.” Andrew looked up at him with a blank gaze. “No wallet, no rings, no necklace.” It was odd. Either someone was hiding something or Wymack had lied. None were prospects Andrew enjoyed to think about.

“Someone still might have robbed her.” Neil was grasping at straws, Andrew knew it too.

“We heard the Chief. No robbery took place. Do you have any other abilities.” Andrew’s voice was still blank enough to mask the question. Neil was trying his hardest to think. He’d promised to repay Andrew and yet he couldn't even do that. It was as infuriating as it was humiliating. Andrew flagged the forensic expert, asking her if she had seen the victim’s personal belongings. She hadn’t. Andrew cast her away again and pulled out his phone. “Josten I still want an answer.” Being spoken to shocked Neil back into the present.

“I… don’t know,” Neil muttered as he watched Andrew fiddle with his phone, “I can see the supernatural, I can use telekinesis and I can create barriers. I haven’t done anything else with my psychic powers. I know there's more.”

“I texted Aaron to get Kevin and take Nicky along as well.” Andrew seemingly hadn’t acknowledged Neil’s words. “After this case is done with, you will accompany us somewhere.”

“Where to?” Andrew pocketed his phone and looked at Neil.

“All in due time, Josten.”

 

Kevin apparently had a distaste for crime scenes if the crinkle of his nose indicated it. Or maybe it was the magic that was in the air. It seemed like no one else had heard the fae earlier, whispering among each other.

“This is just a normal murder,” Kevin grumbled, not liking the clothes he wore if the way he kept on tugging at them was any way to indicate it. Neil stood off to the side, unsure if Kevin was serious about his words.

“There’s supernatural written all over it.” Andrew didn’t seem to have any patience for Kevin.

“Doesn't equal magic.” Kevin kept tugging at his clothes, eyeing Andrew disdainfully. “No magic was involved here.” Andrew crossed his arms.

“He’s right. There was no magic or sorcery involved in the murder,” Nicky affirmed, “ _However_ there is a distinct magical undertone throughout this area.”

Neil was wracking his brain. There was something they were definitely missing. He flinched when someone suddenly stood beside him unannounced.

“Ah sorry. Did I scare you? I’m Matthew Boyd! An officer here. You can call me Matt though!” He gave a smile that Neil didn’t feel inclined to return. The man was tall looked even taller with the spiked hair. “I see you’re with Minyard.” Neil had tried to ignore him but the bubbly personality compelled him to actually reply.

“I’m Neil Josten.” He sneaked a glance at Matt, almost feeling the need to crane his neck to look him in the face. “Why does everyone know Andr- err… Minyard?”

“No way. You haven’t heard of his reputation yet?” Matt looked genuinely surprised and it worried Neil. If Andrew was so famous… wouldn't it be easier for people to find Neil? “He’s one of the best detectives in this city. He solved almost all of his assigned cases.” Neil was mildly impressed by this statistic.

“Oh.”

“He also has the reputation of being the rudest detective too.” Matt gave a sigh. “But since you’re his helper now maybe we can get a nicer Andrew.”

“Boyd. What nonsense are you trying to influence the rabbit with?” Andrew had appeared in front of them unnoticed. Arms crossed and looking like the epitome of boredom.

“I just told him about your reputation,” Matt gave Andrew a smile, which predictably wasn't returned. Instead Andrew waved him off.

“Don’t care.” He then fixed Neil with a look. “We’re going.” Neil had given up on asking and nodded instead. He had no autonomy, which was the story of his life if he was honest. And he never was.

“Take care Neil! And if anything happens, here’s my number,” Matt slipped him a piece of paper with his telephone number on it. Neil pocketed it, looking confused by the action.

“Thanks?” Neil muttered and then followed Andrew to the rest of the group. Andrew glanced over his shoulder at Neil.

“Issues.” It felt like Andrew was mocking him, Neil quelled the irritation by returning Andrew’s unimpressed stare. “We’re sending them home. They are useless.” He meant his family and Kevin, to which Neil nodded. “Then we ask the neighbors tomorrow.”

 

They were asking an old woman some questions about her neighbor, the woman who had died. The flowery couch was actually quite soft. Neil still felt awkward hearing the woman talk. She seemed so fragile and kind.

“Oh deary me! Little Anna was killed? But she was always so friendly and sweet!” The woman bit her lip. “Her boyfriend was quite a sight to see as well. Always so friendly to everyone. But sometimes they would fight. But that's normal as a couple isn’t it? It reminds me of my late husband. He and I would sometimes fight and…” The woman trailed on, Andrew couldn't help but be bored out of his mind. Neil at least had the dignity to look politely interested. The woman stopped and seemed to recall a very specific thing, whispering conspiratorially. “I think she was cheating on her boy. I saw a man come and go multiple times. An intimidating man really. Big and I remember him looking at me like a wolf would look at prey.”

“Can you describe him closer?” Andrew asked, thinking they were finally getting somewhere.

“I only saw him once so I'm afraid my memory is a tad bit inaccurate,” she apologized, “but I think I remember striking blue eyes. I can’t be too sure, dears. That was about three weeks ago?” Neil had gone deathly still. Blue eyes? “He looked like the devil.”

“The devil?” Andrew asked. He always played it off as fairy tales to the normal humans. Those unaware of the real dangers.

“Yes you know, I’m a strong believer and looking at him made my skin crawl. But I think my mind was playing tricks. So don’t take me seriously. Would you boys want any coffee or cookies?”

“No thank you, Miss…” Neil faltered.

“Don’t call me Miss, deary! Call me Martha or granny or whatever you want!” She gave him a toothy smile, all wrinkles and age. Neil found her trustworthy for all his distrust. “What about your friend?” She turned to smile at Andrew.

“I don’t want to impose on you. We should be heading out again, search for Anna’s boyfriend to ask him questions.” Andrew grimaced for a moment. It was more emotion than Neil had ever seen. “And then we look for the devilman you mentioned.”

“Oh that’s a shame… You can always come visit if you want to boys!” Neil stood up from the homely couch and followed Andrew outside, Martha waving at them with a pleasant smile. Neil couldn’t help but feel watched. Something ancient was staring. He turned back but only saw Martha, still looking at them.

It might have been a trick of the light but… Neil was sure he’d seen her form flicker.

“Come on Junkie.” Neil followed, casting one last glance back but the woman was gone. An eerie feeling was left behind.

 

It was a while before they spoke again, walking down the road. It was Andrew who breached the silence.

“Blue eyes.” Neil knew an accusation when he heard it.

“Not me. You heard her. The guy was tall. I’m barely three inches taller than you.” Neil deflated a little. “She might have hallucinated?”

“Unlikely. The devilman might exist. Aren’t you afraid? I know you want to run.” Something was bothering Andrew about the devilman. He’d seen demons a few times, known some of them but they always assured him that the devil simply didn’t exist. The extraplanar level they were from didn’t harbor any devils. Yet Neil seemed bothered enough by the mention of a supposed devilman. “Runaway.”

“It’s how I stayed alive.” Neil froze. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Andrew filed this detail away for later. He had to play his cards right, so he shoved all his reservations out the window.

“We changed our plans. You-" He pointed at Neil, “-will accompany us at the end of the week.” Neil’s mouth opened to say something but Andrew clasped his hand over Neil’s mouth to keep him shut. “Shhhh. Don’t talk. Don’t argue. You have no choice. Friday will determine if I let you live or if I have to kill you.” Neil just nodded. He’d known Andrew would commandeer him around. “Try to wear something that doesn't make you look like roadkill.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my clothes.” Neil argued, muffled behind Andrew’s palm.

“They’re plain boring, not your size and most of them have holes.” Neil grumbled something unintelligible but obediently nodded. “Good rabbit.” Andrew removed his hand as if burned, taking a step back from Neil.

“I have a name you know.”

“A name that’s probably false. Tell me. Why do you insist on lying to _me_ , a _detective_? Are you being stupid on purpose?” Andrew took his hand away from Neil’s mouth, grimacing.

“Do you want a truth?” Neil’s voice was barely above a whisper. Those stupid fake brown eyes looked haunted and vacant, an expression Andrew knew.

“Why would you give me one so suddenly?” Andrew couldn't make any sense of his willingness, it was concerning in a way it shouldn't be. It made his stomach churn in rage when he thought of exploiting this ammunition given to him. He didn’t want to use Neil’s willingness like this. He didn’t want to use it _at all_.

“Maybe I’m tired of lying and being nothing.” It was a broken admission, defeat in its own right and Andrew had no arguments to ease the tension in his own being. He thought for a moment to come up with the best solution and didn’t like what he had come up with. It was a necessary sacrifice he presumed.

“We’ll play a game.” Andrew waited until Neil looked at him. “You tell me a truth, and I will return a truth of my own of equal weight.” He waited a beat until Neil nodded.

“Okay I’ll start, then.” Neil braced himself for a moment. “I’ve been on the run for… how many years now? 13 years?” He seemed to think for a moment. “Yeah sounds right…”

“I’ve been in the foster system until I was 16 years old.” Equal truth. Neil nodded, acknowledging the words. He picked out the half-truth he’d put together with enough true bits to keep Andrew off his case when he spoke next.

“I met Kevin and Riko when I was a child. I was supposed to be a sorcerer, but my talents didn't lie there.” Andrew’s gaze hardened. “I fled when my parents told me Riko’s family would dispose of me if I didn't bring results. They wired me five million dollars and I’ve been running without looking back ever since.” It was as close to the truth as Neil dared. He’d been taught to lie and hide and deny everything that it wrung him out to even admit a sliver of truth.

“I killed Tilda Minyard because she was beating and drugging Aaron.” There was only that bottomless rage Neil knew all too well.

“She deserved it.” If the understanding took Andrew by surprise, he didn't show it. “I’ll be out of your hair if it gets too dangerous. I can’t let the Moriyamas get me.” It was almost the bare truth and Neil felt as if he was gutted by his father’s blade. Suddenly he realized that the initial ‘M’ pertained to the Moriyamas. He’d stumbled into investigations against the Moriyama empire and he felt his heart lurch at the thought.

“Didn't you say you were tired of being nothing.” Andrew’s voice didn't indicate a question so Neil didn't say much more, waiting for Andrew to make his point. “You will always be nothing if you don't stand your ground.”

“No. I can’t- They’ll kill me-" Neil didn't know why he started panicking. He should just go, go, _go_. A pressure on the back of his neck brought Neil back to his senses. It was grounding but gone too soon.

“Riko isn't in this city,” Andrew told him, “I won’t keep you from running but consider this, I know almost everything that goes on here. The police is ahead of Riko, should he ever come here, we will know.” Andrew looked at him. “He will come, I won't deny. Kevin is here and that’s reason enough for Riko.” Neil deflated a little. Nothing was ever built to last for him.

“Yeah. I’ll stay as long as Riko isn't here. Then I’ll be gone.” Neil turned to continue walking, the conversation died a painful death Andrew wished upon himself. Neil was an idiot. And Andrew himself? A fucking moron for _wanting_.

 


	2. Part 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil has a talk with Wymack. The group later goes to Eden's Twilight.

The next day they were called into the precinct, the body had been examined by Aaron and Wymack wanted to discuss the results. Neil and Andrew found that Dan and Matt had been eagerly waiting for them. More than that, they had waited for Neil to show up. He still didn't understand why they were so excited when he came and why they needled Andrew about him. Neil wondered if they suspected something but willed the initial panic down.

“So we couldn’t find anything about the devilman you told us about,” Dan started, looking at Andrew, “We’d need more details. Do you even know how many people there are with blue eyes, tall and muscular? Too many.”

“Look harder then,” Andrew waved them away with his hand. “You’ll know who it is if you look close enough.”

“Andrew if there are no leads we can’t do anything else. You don’t even know if Devilman exists.” Dan crossed her arms, tapping with her foot on the ground. “We’re not searching for ghosts.” Andrew approximated something like a sneer. Malicious and terrible.

“Oh we aren’t? Then why did Coach call me? If we aren’t looking for ghosts then what am I here for.” Neil felt out of place, fidgeting with his fingers to keep himself occupied.

“You’re here because you’re the best damn detective and you’d get more clients if you weren't such an asshole!” Matt took to glaring, clenching his fist and towering over Andrew with his huge frame. “So act like a detective!”

Andrew stared back at him, impassive and cold before shouldering past him. Matt let out a grunt when pushed aside and was about to yell something when Andrew’s voice cut through the air.

“Your department would be nothing without my associates and me. Try to solve a case on your own and see how well you fare.” He continued to the Chief's office and Neil was quick to scramble after him, not wanting to be left alone with clearly upset officers.

 

Wymack sat in his chair, looming over paperwork that sat on his desk. Andrew plopped down on one of the chairs crossing his legs, looking bored as all hell and biting at his finger. He waited. Neil sat down in the other chair, willing himself to stay still in Wymack’s presence.

Andrew turned to Wymack, letting his hand drop.

“Why are we here today Coach.” Andrew, stared at him as Wymack lifted his gaze to look.

“We found something that belonged to her.” He slid the wallet and a ring packed in a ziplock bag across the desk towards Andrew. He reached for it but Wymack snatched it away again. “Now tell me, Andrew Joseph Minyard, what did you say to officer Wilds and Boyd? And why is your new associate following you like a lost puppy?” Andrew looked at him with a cold gaze.

“I picked this one up in an alley.” He pointed to Neil, “He’s living in my house and the rest is Information that's above your paygrade and I’m not qualified to say.” Wymack fixed Neil with a hard gaze. It took all of his willpower to stay still,  _ don’t breathe don’t speak _ .

“I want to talk with him alone for a moment.” Wymack waved Andrew away.

“No, Chief-"

“Did I stutter, Minyard? You’re dismissed. Leave my office and go pester Boyd or Wilds. Whatever tickles your fancy but  _ out  _ of my office.” Neil shrunk with every spoken word, the arms of the chair almost creaking under his grip. Andrew didn’t move to get up.

“Chief-"

“It’s okay, Andrew.” Neil’s voice was quiet. The smile he gave him couldn’t even have been considered that. It was wobbly at best and shaky at worst. “I can… talk.” Andrew watched him for a moment, then fixed Wymack with a look.

“Ten minutes, then I’ll collect him again.” Wymack looked unimpressed by the condition Andrew set. Neil jumped when the door slammed shut and he was left alone with Wymack.

Seconds ticked by and Neil felt the smidgen of panic well up inside him. He couldn’t be alone with a man old enough to be his father.

“Kid, listen to me. I’m a grouchy old man, I tend to yell and make abrupt movements but I’m not going to throw a punch at a punk unless someone provokes me to do that, alright?”

“Yes Chief.” It was lip service, Wymack knew it.

“Don’t be more afraid of me than you are of Minyard.”

“It’s not… your age is… it’s the problem.” Neil struggled to find the right words. He’d never been much of an honest person and this bit of honesty hurt far more than he cared to admit. Wymack’s face went carefully blank, staring at Neil but not seeing him.

“I won’t do anything to you. Now tell me a little more about yourself Neil Josten. About your talents in specific. It must be something special for Andrew to keep you around.”

Neil found the words stuck in his throat. The chief was more perceptive than Neil gave him credit for. Instead of answering him, Neil concentrated on the mug to Wymack’s left. It floated into the air swirled around a little and then set itself down again.

“So you’re psychic,” Wymack concluded, “That’s why Andrew needs her personal items. Psychometry was it?” He handed over the personal items.

“Yes. I… don’t know if it will work but-"

“I know a psychic, maybe she can help you with your powers.” Wymack scribbled down a number on the notepad and handed the paper to Neil. He pocketed it without a second thought.

“Maybe I’ll get in touch with her. But give me the items?” With a go-ahead gesture Wymack went to type something on the PC. Neil took it as the invitation it was and plucked the ring from the bag, holding it between his index finger and thumb, looking at it intently. He wanted information on the murder and the mysterious devilman. The devilman was the priority.

He fell into a type of trance, every memory contained within the ring unfolding like a room with displays. It was color-coded and Neil liked the logical approach of his power. The colors made it easier to distinguish between the emotions that were imbued in the ring.

The next thing Neil noticed was how the memories extended so far back that it seemed almost inhuman. There was a section dyed blue, the kind of blue that made Neil shiver. So he walked there, to the very few memories of a man with auburn hair and blue eyes and watched them work.

Seeing things through Anna’s eyes was strange. She had a distinct magical feel even through her memories and it drained Neil. What drained him even more was the look of his father. The man really looked like a devil. But Neil knew better. His father was talking in a strange foreign language. Neil tried to commit it to memory.

He backed out of the memory quick enough and looked towards the black section. It was her death. Neil only saw the cleaver glint in the moonlight and felt his throat constrict. He knew who it was. And it was not his father.

He snapped back to reality when the door slammed. Neil jumped in his seat, the ring falling to the floor and he made a grab for the trash can, emptying the contents of his stomach.

“Jesus fuck, Andrew!” Wymack yelled and hurried to Neil’s side, the psychic looking more dazed than anything.

“Ten minutes are over.” He looked unconcerned until he caught sight of Neil’s blank look and the blood running from his nose. Andrew refused to feel guilty.

“You psychotic midget.” Wymack, moved to haul Neil up, but he flinched away.

“‘m okay,” Neil mumbled and staggered to his feet, away from Wymack and towards the wall.

Behind Andrew Dan and Matt appeared to see the commotion.

“What happened? Is he okay?” Matt asked and Neil felt like it was too loud, too loud,  _ too loud _ .

He backed into the corner and put up a barrier, tugging at his hair, the pain grounding him in a way but it’s not enough. Pictures of his father were too clear, too fresh and there was too little air, nothing to breathe and-

“Breathe, Neil.” There was a warm hand on his neck, a grounding pressure and Neil opened his eyes again. His barrier was still intact but Andrew was within it. The others were gone and the door was closed.

“Andrew what-"

“Hush. What did you find out?” Andrew kept his hand on Neil’s neck, tethering him to the present. Neil closed his eyes, his head dropping forward. Andrew steadied him, both hands on his neck to keep him upright. “Rabbit you can’t be unconscious now.”

“‘m sorry…” Neil could barely keep his eyes open. “‘m tired.” Andrew shook him slightly.

“Don’t sleep.” He was limp now. “Chief, I think there’s a problem.” Andrew looked around, the barrier flickered in and out of existence. He picked Neil up and carried him out of the office.

“What did you do to him?” Matt almost growled.

“No time, Boyd. Where’s Chief.” Neil was a dead weight in his arms, but Andrew trusted himself more than the officers.

“He called Abby here,” Dan replied. She looked around and saw Wymack motioning at her from inside the break room window. “I think he wants you in the break room.”

 

Abby was a friendly woman, a physical therapist and local doctor. Andrew knew her, Bee had told him more time than once that Abby would help him if he got hurt. If any of his got hurt. She had helped Kevin and he had recovered miraculously. So Andrew had put a little faith in that woman.

He had been right. It hadn’t even taken ten minutes for Abby to finish caring for Neil and another thirty minutes for the idiot to wake up again. He sat on the couch, clearly uncomfortable with the attention and kept searching Andrew’s gaze for whatever reason. Maybe because Andrew was the only person he really knew in that room.

“Here, Neil,” Abby gave him a few packets of medication, “Those are for emergencies, if anything like this happens again or you lose control of your powers, those will help you through the aftermath. They help your body wind down from the extreme exertion.” Neil just looked at her and nodded. “But you should try to get your powers under control. It’ll keep you safer in the long run. The pills you’ll get resistant to after a few times too many.”

“Thank you,” Neil muttered.

“Now, you!” She turned to Andrew and fixed him with a harsh gaze. “You were aware of his talents and put him in danger. Do not pull a stunt like this ever again!” Andrew gave a shrug. “Don’t shrug at me, I want you to tell me you understand.”

“I get it but I don’t care. Little rabbit there can take of himself.”

“Yes, but-" Neil quickly interrupted the budding discussion.

“No, he’s right.” He paused when everyone turned to look at him. “I’ve taken care of myself for a while and… I should have never let it get so far. I shouldn’t have showed my talents to anyone.” To diffuse the situation, Wymack produced a sheet of paper from a clipboard.

“Here’s the confidentiality clause and a contract for you to be an official consultant for our police forces.” He handed them over to Neil who stared at them wide-eyed and afraid. “It’s the same contract we once offered Andrew and his family, including Kevin. Though the others only signed the clause and refused the contract.” Neil looked like a deer caught in headlights.

“I… I need to think about it.” He folded the contract handed to him and signed the confidentiality clause, handing at least that back to Wymack. “I need. I need time.”

“That’s okay, kid. Let me know when you do.” Andrew snapped his fingers at Neil, catching his attention easily.

“More pressing matters, what did you see?” He tapped his foot impatiently, itching for a cigarette and a chance to find their perp.

“I… don’t remember much,” Neil said, looking at the ground. His memory of Anna’s memories were hazy at best.

“Great.”

“I wonder whose fault it was,” Matt muttered from the doorway, earning him a bored look from Andrew. “But you can investigate her boyfriend.” He took a look at Neil’s hunched posture. “Maybe you should do that tomorrow.”

“Okay. Let’s go Andrew?” Neil stood and almost fled the room.

Andrew passed Matt on the way out and walked towards where Neil stopped to wait for him. He gave a small wave to Matt, Abby and Wymack.

“Come on rabbit. Hop hop.” Neil followed Andrew out.

 

Anna’s boyfriend had promptly shut the door in their faces and left them to try again at a later time. Neil had a distinct feeling it wouldn't be the last time they saw the guy. They got back to the house in the later hours of the morning the next day.

Neil had retreated to his room, locking the door firmly behind himself. He could feel the craving in the pit of his stomach, anger at his weakness eating away at him. Grabbing his duffel from inside the closet, he rummaged through it without care, unearthing one of the bags of meat.

He held it close to his face, inhaling the smell. The shift of his jaw and teeth was uncomfortable, but in a way he welcomed it. Neil looked more and more like his father, no matter how far he ran, he came back to his roots. Tearing into the flesh felt liberating, when his teeth shredded the chunks of meat. When he swallowed them. When the taste of it quelled and fired up the craving at the same time.

It didn’t stop the tears from falling though. The feeling of being a monster. He was left empty-handed, tears falling. His jaw shifted back, he was a human again. He didn’t feel like one.

“I’m sorry mom.”

 

It was an afternoon, Nicky was bustling around the house, cleaning and sometimes muttering about things he could craft or lace with magic.

Kevin was wearing his bedsheet again, nothing else and this time he didn't even bother to cover up the jagged scar on his shoulder. It seemed like he only wore bedsheets around the house. Strangely enough he seemed fixed on Neil who had shown in the living room after lunch.

“Kevin do you really want Neil so bad you can’t stop staring?” Nicky yelled from the kitchen, “Jesus it’s like you’re undressing him with your eyes!”

“Shut up!” Kevin yelled back, glaring at the kitchen entrance then turning back to Neil. Andrew appeared in the doorway, trying to find the source of the commotion. Neil looked more uncomfortable than alarmed.

Nicky appeared in the kitchen door, wiping some of the dishes dry. “So Neil. Which team are you playing for? I’m dying to know and I hope you play for mine because damn I’d tap that.”

“I don’t swing.” Neil was wringing his hands together, finding them more interesting than everything around him.

“Bullshit! You're totally lying! Someone as pretty as you can’t just  _ not  _ swing!” Nicky took an excited step towards Neil, but Andrew interfered, stepping in his path.

“Nicky." In warning, Andrew wiggled his finger in front of Nicky’s face, who deflated and took a step back. “If he says he doesn't swing, then he doesn't.”

“Then stop Kevin from tearing him apart with his eyes!” Nicky pointed at Kevin, who turned to fix Nicky with a murderous look. It was eased by Kevin’s bed sheet slipping further from his shoulders to pool around his hips. Neil politely looked away but it was a moot effort since Kevin didn't seem to care for modesty.

Andrew felt like he was babysitting children with him and Neil being the only responsible adults. He stared Nicky and Kevin down until they returned to doing what they were before. Which was cooking for Nicky, considering Neil for Kevin.

“Do something else Kevin. The little rabbit will run if you keep on staring.” Kevin glared at Andrew, who looked unimpressed by the effort. Needless to say Andrew won the staring contest and Kevin gathered his sheet and walked upstairs. Neil relaxed a little, now that he and Andrew were the only ones present.

“Thanks for getting them to lay off.”

“You don’t swing.” Andrew didn't know what he wanted to get out of this comment. Maybe another truth.

“Yes.” Neil didn't look like he wanted to elaborate, but he did anyway. “Being on the run meant I couldn't form any type relationships. I’ve forgotten any thought and imagination about them after 4 years.” Neil didn't look at Andrew and Andrew didn't need him to. “How about you?” The question had Andrew blindsided, but he recovered quickly, looking at the kitchen door and calculating how thick it was and if Nicky could hear. “You don’t have to-"

“I’m gay.” It was part of their truth for a truth game. Andrew wouldn't cheat to get out of an answer.

“Okay.” Neil nodded and went back to watching TV with no further comment. Somehow Andrew's insides clenched. No reason other than him coming down with something. At least he hoped it wasn't lycanthropy.

 

Friday evening had them congregate in the living room, Neil looking like the odd one out with his pale clothes. The others all wore black with either tears in their clothing or buckles. Nicky wore some glitter on his face and Neil questioned if it was just for decoration or if it served any magical purpose.

“That won’t work,” Nicky muttered, looking Neil up and down. Neil wasn't sure where Andrew got the bag from but it was thrust at him and he struggled to catch it for a moment.

“Wear this.” Andrew didn't look at Neil but pointed him towards the stairs in silent command. Neil obeyed and hurried up the stairs, changing in his room. The new shirt he changed into had tears as well but a layer of charcoal fabric kept anything from showing. What disturbed Neil the most was that the clothes were a perfect fit, when everything he owned was at least a size too big on him. His thoughts swam with how Andrew could have gotten this information. The jeans were a tight fit but Neil supposed that it was intended that way.

Once he’d finished changing, he walked down the stairs to find Nicky staring at him appreciatively; giving a slow whistle which earned him a jab to the side from Andrew. Nicky refrained from making further comments.

Neil felt grateful for a moment at most. Before Andrew made a gesture to his eyes. It took him a second before Neil realized Andrew wanted him to change his eyes back to blue. Neil bit his lip. If he outright refused, Andrew wouldn't take kindly to it. Against his better judgement, he complied. Turning around to pick out his contact lenses, discarding them in the nearest trash can before going back to the others.

Nicky’s sharp intake of breath made Neil aware again of the attention focused on him. Kevin had tilted his head, considering him for a moment until he stepped closer and grasped Neil’s face in his hand, manhandling him to look up.

“Let go Kevin,” Neil tried to struggle but Kevin was obviously stronger, more imposing than anything else. Neil remembered why Kevin was the strongest sorcerer after Kayleigh Day, his mother. “Kevin-"

“You seem familiar now,” Kevin spoke, staring down at Neil. Something seemed off. The voice was a little… strange. “Where could I have seen you…” Neil felt magic build up around Kevin, panic grasping him in a tight hold. Something was wrong.

“No-" Neil's voice broke, struggling against Kevin's hold. Kevin let go. A hand over Kevin's eyes and the other digging into the pressure point at his wrist. Neil took a few steps back, out of Kevin's reach.

“I would advise you to leave the little rabbit alone, Day. No more hat tricks or else it will disappear.” Andrew’s voice sent a chill down Neil’s spine, even more so when he yanked Kevin’s head back a little so he had to bend to keep the pressure off his neck. “Are we clear?”

“Yes Andrew! I’m sorry, please-" Andrew let him go and Kevin fell on his ass, looking wide eyed and terrified.

“I hate that word and you know it.” Andrew looked at Neil and if he didn't know any better, he thought he could sense magic ooze from Andrew’s body.

A sudden knock on the door had Nicky scrambling, quickly opening it. A young woman with white hair, dyed in pastel colors at the tips stood with a grim set to her otherwise gentle features.

“Hi Nicky. Is perhaps Andrew here?” She gave a tight smile.

“Yeah. He’s right inside, come in Renee.” He stood aside to let her in, she passed him with a few quick steps, going into the living room where Andrew stood, still looming over Kevin. Neil’s gaze shot to their newcomer, Renee looked him over once, then nodded.

“Ah Renee.” Andrew greeted her. “Did you apparate here from all the way across the city? Or from your witch hut out in the woods?” He was being cruel on purpose but Renee still smiled.

“I felt a surge of magic and the wards in your armbands activated,” she explained, “Different wards than what you’re used to. They called out to me and here I am, taking a look at the situation.” Neil looked at the exchange, then let out a small terrified breath.

“Meet Neil Josten, a rabbit running from wolves,” Andrew mocked, “Rabbit, this is Renee Walker, our local witch.” Renee gave a smile and nodded in Neil's direction.

“What happened?”

“Kevin Day happened. Magic obsessed sorcerer wanted to annihilate the rabbit.” Andrew crossed his arms, staring blank faced at Neil. “But it wasn't the Kevin we know and hate. A bit different.”

“I sense some residual energy of a possession of some sorts.” Renee looked around. “Andrew I need to talk to you alone for a moment.”

“Twin, keep Neil away from Kevin and Nicky.” With those words he left to go upstairs with Renee.

Kevin got up from the floor, looking in Neil’s direction. He almost took a step when Aaron grabbed his scarred shoulder, putting enough pressure in his grip to stop him.

“Let go Aaron,” Kevin commanded but Aaron wouldn’t budge.

“No. Andrew told me to keep you away and I don’t care about him, but do you really want to risk your hand Kevin?” For a moment Aaron put a bit more strength into his hold, making Kevin wince.

“Fine. Let me go.” Aaron complied and let his hand fall to his side. Neil still looked wide-eyed and terrified. Nicky looked at Neil.

“Hey, it’ll be alright… Renee will figure out what happened. You’re not in danger anymore,” Nicky tried for a reassuring and soft voice, in a way it worked. Neil slowly stood up on his feet, looking at Kevin warily. Kevin definitely felt terrible but he wasn’t sure how he could have fixed it.

The noise of footsteps travelling down the stairs made them aware that Andrew and Renee were done with their small conference. Andrew threw a short glance at Neil, before fixing Kevin.

“Day, you were possessed. Guess who.” It took a moment for it to sink in and then Kevin recoiled. “You guessed right.”

“How- where-"

“He’s still far away but he’s coming. It’ll take a month at best before he shows up. Two weeks at least. We need to make sure we’re prepared.” Andrew gave a pondering look in Neil’s direction, then turned back to his group. “We’re still going out. Get in the car and we’re off.”

 

Their first stop was a diner named Sweetie’s, Renee had accompanied them, claiming a night out with them was a good way to see how Neil fit in with the group. Of course, Neil wouldn’t have been alive as long if he were so trusting, he knew she followed an ulterior motive. But he pretended to be naïve. Renee and Andrew spoke with each other and ignored the rest most of the time. The ice cream special they had ordered, took most of everyone’s attention but Renee and Andrew kept up a light conversation.

Nicky poked Neil’s shoulder to get his attention. At first Neil tried to ignore him but the poking got irritating rather quickly.

“What is it Nicky?” He muttered, shoving his ice cream away. The cold didn’t bother him. But the flavor did. Ice cream in the farthest sense of the word defined his childhood. Frozen blood popsicles, made by his father to sustain them in the harsh summer of Baltimore... He hated looking at ice cream. And he wasn’t fond of sweets.

“You shouldn’t watch them so much!” Nicky whispered conspiratorially, “There’s a bet about them.”

“What do you mean?” Neil glanced at Andrew but the blond didn’t seem to acknowledge the attention, so Neil’s eyes slid back to Nicky. “What bets and who is betting?”

“Oh! Nobody at the precinct told you?” Nicky seemed surprised. “I thought Matt and Dan would tell you! But I guess it’s my turn! So. Our group, meaning us-" He made a circular motion with his index to indicate everyone at this table. “-and Dan, Matt and Allison, whom you’ll meet soon enough, we bet on mundane things. There’s a bet on when Matt is going to propose to Dan. And there’s a bet on when Andrew and Renee go out on a date.” Nicky thought for a moment longer. “Allison bet against it and she’s actually quite terrifying when she’s sure about something.” He grinned. “Allison is kind of amazing. You’ll see.”

“Okay. Well, good to know.” He dismissed the information as uninteresting. Looking back to where his ice cream was supposed to be, he found Andrew had taken it for himself.

“Problem, rabbit?” Andrew’s eyes spoke a challenge Neil didn’t understand what it might have been. Maybe a loose tongue about Andrew? But Neil couldn’t ever fathom talking about secrets that weren’t his to share.

“No.” He responded anyway.

 

Eden’s twilight was a club, Neil was sure he’d never voluntarily go to in his own free time. And yet, he was here, in this stuffy atmosphere, the bass thumping in his chest and the smell of sweat and alcohol assaulting his nose. Aaron and Nicky hunted down a table, with Kevin and Renee scouting for more chairs to accommodate the whole group. Neil was left with Andrew who watched the bar for a moment, then hooked his finger in Neil’s collar and dragged him along. There was barely any space at the bar, but somehow Neil and Andrew fit in between. Andrew had no interest in the bartenders that hurried from one end of the bar to the other to give the patrons their drinks. He seemed to wait for a specific one.

“Andrew! Long time no see,” the man greeted with a brilliant smile. Objectively, Neil could tell the man was considered handsome but he didn’t find himself interested in anyone. He wasn't even sure why he was looking. “Who’s this?”

“My new associate,” Andrew shrugged, “Don’t mind him.”

“Such a pretty face,” Roland beamed, winking at Neil, “So you want the usual? And what do you want, pretty associate?”

“I don’t drink.” He hated feeling out of control, so he avoided drinking as best as he could.

“All right, so one non-alcoholic drink.” Roland gave one look in Andrew’s direction.

“Make that two. Renee is with us as well.” Andrew observed Neil for a moment. “Keep them both clean.” Roland nodded and began to prepare a tray full of drinks. Neil wondered what it meant for Andrew to tell Roland to keep drinks clean, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out.

“I want to play another round,” Neil burst out saying. Andrew stared him down with this blank look. Before he could respond though, a voice cut through the air behind them.

“My favorite monster is here, how nice of you to visit,” a woman dressed to the nines, all in black of course, looked at Andrew with a grin. “And I see you brought new company.”

“Reynolds,” Andrew greeted her with a two-finger salute, “Unfortunately I pick up quite a few strays in my line of work. But you know that.”

“Yes of course, but I hope you know that this one-” She gestured towards Neil. “-is all Matt and Dan could talk about. I might borrow him for a shopping trip.”

“I’d like to see you try. He’s a skittish rabbit.”

“Can you stop talking about me as if I’m not here? Thanks I’d appreciate it.” Neil rolled his eyes and turned back to the bar to see Roland watching them fondly. “Why are you looking like that?”

“The bosswoman barely shows herself in here, but maybe there’s a special visitor here,” Roland grinned, sharp teeth exposed. It dawned on Neil when he looked at the other bartenders.

“Is every employee a supernatural being?” Neil asked, stunning the bartender into silence. “Your teeth give you away. And how you don’t sweat even though it’s hot in here and you’re wearing long clothes.” Allison stepped up to Neil, leaning her weight on him and Neil felt the terrifying need to shove her off, remembering the feeling of Lola leaning on him from when his mother died five years ago. She’d been in a similar set-up.

“You better keep quiet. As much as people are willing to work with supernatural things, most of them still keep themselves hidden, as to not get excluded from society,” she whispered into his ear, “And I provide a workplace for them. I’m a huntress, and my parents were disappointed when I built an empire of night clubs for creatures to work at. I keep them safe from whatever might be hunting them and I own their contracts.” Neil began to slowly understand why Nicky found Allison admirable.

“Don’t worry. I have no interest in your business as long as you keep out of mine,” Neil shoved her away from him, looking at Andrew who had taken the tray of drinks.

“Are you sure you know?” Allison crossed her arms and glared at Neil for a moment. With a sigh Neil nodded and made a glass from the tray float then put it back down. “I see why the monster keeps you around.”

 

Allison had followed them to their table and greeted Renee with a hug, which the witch returned. After that everyone began drinking and there were no conversations to be held. Nicky got through his drinks relatively quick and went off to the dancefloor with Aaron. Kevin inhaled one drink after the other, not stopping and Neil wondered for a moment how Kevin even survived so long. He had to have an enchanted liver.

Renee and Allison went off somewhere together and Neil was left with Andrew and an inebriated Kevin. Neil drank his soda at a leisurely pace and Andrew seemed to take it easy when drinking, whereas Kevin seemed to live and breathe alcohol. It had Neil wrinkle his nose in disgust a few times, but he wasn’t one to judge anybody’s coping methods.

Neil looked around the club, he’d felt as if someone had watched him. It was too dark and there were too many people to see if he was being watched of if his mind played tricks.

“You know, Neil,” Kevin muttered, almost too quiet to make out, “You really do seem familiar.”

“Brown hair isn’t that special and blue eyes are also relatively common around here. So yeah Kevin. Chances are you’ve seen someone who looks like me,” Neil quipped and Kevin looked at him as he processed what Neil said.

“Not your looks. Attitude problem and mouthy. Riko would’ve liked to break you.” Of course Neil didn’t need the reminder of the Moriyama threat looming on the horizon. So in order to break away from the conversation, he gathered the empty glasses and said something about getting a new round from the bar and then he was off. He heard a mocking “Now you scared him off, so much to making him your apprentice.” from Andrew and then the music was too loud to effectively hear something.

The bar was crowded the same way as before but Neil managed to squeeze between two patrons and put the tray down. Roland finished up the orders and got to Neil with a brilliant smile.

“Pretty associate! You’re here,” Roland smiled at him and took the empty glasses from the tray, “You know, I have to say that Andrew must quite like you! Usually he doesn’t take strangers or new associates with him and wants the drinks to be kept clean. You must be something special! And for the bosswoman to greet you personally? I’m even more thrilled about that.”

“I think you’re interpreting too much into this situation. I’m just staying with Andrew until I figure out what to do next.” Neil wasn’t sure what it was about Roland that he even talked to him. But then again it could be the vampire-charm he was dishing out. “Are there any good places in the world left?”

“You mean safe enough for supernatural beings like us?” Roland seemed to take his question seriously and Neil found himself a bit dumbstruck. “This town is probably the best you’ll find out there. There are a lot of handsome people here, Andrew is doing a good job as detective… Well. What more do you want? The people here are generally aware of the supernatural and they tolerate us until they find out what kind we are. It’s less of a problem for sorcerers and magicians and psychics like you…” He paused and eyed Neil. “Though I suppose those icy eyes aren’t typical of psychics. I’ve only ever encountered them with dark eyes. To mask their intentions. But yours are clear and it’s quite fascinating if I can say so.” Roland winked. “If you ever feel lonely don’t hesitate to hit me up.”

“Roland.” Neil turned around to find Andrew standing behind him. He wasn’t even sure when Andrew snuck up on him and blamed the music and Roland talking to him.

“Andrew! Hey, didn’t see you there,” Roland gave a small smile and shoved the tray with drinks over to them. “Ah I gotta get to my next patrons. Pretty associate, I will hopefully see you around again!” Hurrying off like that had Neil a little confused but he turned to Andrew, who’d taken the tray and stared at Neil with this bored expression of his.

“I can’t decide if you’re stupid or you have no clue.” There was no question so Neil didn’t even respond. Andrew started off towards their table and Neil followed behind until someone grabbed him and hauled him back into the crowd. His startled yell was cut off by a hand over his mouth. It set Neil’s heart racing when he realized that whoever had grabbed him, had managed to pick him out of a crowd and away from under Andrew’s normally watchful gaze. The kidnapper was purposefully avoiding the spots where Neil had seen the others before and he managed to drag Neil out the back door.

The smell of blood assaulted his nose when Neil was dragged into the back alley and he caught a glimpse of two bouncers laying in a pool of blood. Listening for a moment, Neil could hear their faint heartbeats. If he were able to get help, they might survive. The only way to survive was to tear apart.

Neil was shoved to the ground and held down whilst his attacker shoved a metal bar between his teeth - part of a harness, he belatedly realized - fastening the leather straps almost painfully around his head. The spell kicked in once all the straps were fastened and Neil was unable to show his real teeth. Instead there was a sharp pain moving from his jaw up to his eye. He didn’t make a sound at the pain.

“You know, I thought I could get away,” the man said and Neil recognized the voice, “She was my one and only and yet she was just a fucking puppet. A goddamn fairy who did what her master told her to. Guess how surprised I was to hear that she was supernatural?” Neil turned his head to look over his shoulder at the deadweight on his back. Jack Miller, the victim’s boyfriend and prime suspect. “I was even more surprised when her master turned up and gave me this harness. Told me that soon there would be someone he made it for and that this person would have the same eyes and feel.”

Neil struggled against the hold, but one yank to his arms had Neil still. “Color me surprised when I saw you here. Those same blue eyes as her master. And the jaw, man you should see how similar you look. That’s how I figured out it was you. Right? Little runaway butcher?” The name made Neil’s throat close up and his thoughts ran a mile a minute. This guy knew about him. Jack most definitely knew his name, his father and he had the potential to ruin him. Neil had to get as far away as he could. As soon as he could. “I was told you’re almost impossible to get rid of. Too bad right?” The cool temperature of a blade had Neil instinctively flinch away but there was nowhere he could go. He had to fight and get the hell out of there. Running was his only option.

He began to writhe underneath Jack, using all of his strength to throw him off and in a way it worked, even with Jack almost dislocating his shoulder. Neil tapped into his monster side, he needed to be quicker, stronger,  _ better _ . The spell on the harness dimmed the power, restraining it more than Neil liked to admit. Reaching behind his head, he tried to undo it but the protective spell tore his fingertips to shreds. Still he tried regardless, the spell attacking his fingers and hands viciously until he couldn’t even get a good grip on the straps. With blood all over his hands it was too slippery.

Meanwhile Jack had gotten something from a bag and under the dim lights, Neil recognized it as a cleaver and his blood ran cold. “I killed her with this. He gave it to me as a warning to every fucking monster in the city.” He charged at Neil who at least had enough strength to dodge. The harness was draining him too quickly, stripping him almost powerless.

He banked his strength into telepathy and sent out a call for help, hoping it would reach Andrew or Kevin or Renee. Anybody really. At this point he didn’t care just as long as someone showed up before he died a grisly death. Neil threw himself at Jack, hoping to at least take him down and disarm him. The cleaver cut a painful path along his left shoulder down his arm. At least he managed to keep a hold on Jack’s arm.

The door burst open. Too many things happened at once for Neil to correctly process them in order. Someone restrained Jack and someone else - Andrew, he figured from the hands and the smell of cigarettes - grabbed his right shoulder and pulled him back.

“You’re a murder magnet.” Neil didn’t know what it was about the dry comment but it made him laugh, the sound more choked and breathy due to the harness still being in place. He turned to look at Andrew, who’s face shifted into a slight grimace. He reached around Neil to take off the harness but pulled back with his fingers bloody. “What the fuck is this?”

“Shit. That’s a rare thing,” Allison commented, looking at Neil after Andrew’s comment. “That harness has powerful spells on it. Seems like someone wanted you defenseless, Josten.”

“Can you remove it?” Andrew glared up at her.

“Yes you impatient monster. Get to my office, I have something I need to attend to for a moment.” She turned to look over the two bouncers and Neil thought they were dead, but one was twitching his finger, apparently regenerating at a snail’s pace. The other one had really died.

“Rabbit, follow me.” Neil nodded and glanced back at the others, hearing the sirens blaring in the distance.

 

The office was decorated with lots of colors contrasting the black furniture and Neil was pushed down onto a couch by Andrew. Neil pointed a bloody finger at his shoulder and the stains he was sure to get on the couch.

“Don’t care. Not my couch,” Andrew glared out of the window. Neil wanted to poke Andrew to get his attention but thought better of it, knowing not to touch people. The impatient tapping of his foot echoed through the quiet office. “You’re really stupid.” Neil just gave a shrug. It annoyed Andrew but there were more important things than a stupid idiot.

Allison didn’t take long to arrive and took a cursory look at Neil, the went to her desk to grab gloves. He held still whilst Allison quietly worked the straps open, being almost gentle with her touches. It left Neil confused. His mother wouldn’t have hesitated and torn it off. With a clang, the harness fell to the floor and Neil’s first instinct was to flex his jaw.

“Finally. That thing was tearing at my mouth.” He rubbed at his cheeks and sighed. The feeling of wounds closing was something he had gotten used to so he didn’t pay it any mind. His fingers were restored to their former glory, Andrew stared at them pointedly.

“Another mind trick, rabbit? Awfully convenient.” There was a mocking grin on his face and Neil shrugged.

“Mind over matter I guess.” Allison just watched their interaction whilst she stored the harness away for safekeeping.

“Your night was cut short, monster.”

“Do me a favor, Reynolds. Bring my group home, then we’ll meet at the precinct.” He looked back to Neil. “I still need a talk with this one.”

“Don’t hurt him, monster. See you, Neil.” She waved and walked out of the office. There was silence for a few more moments and Andrew stared him down intently.

“What?” Neil gave an unimpressed look at Andrew's glare. “What do you want from me now?”

“What did Miller say to you?” The feeling of dread crept up Neil’s throat and he visibly swallowed. Andrew’s eyes narrowed.

“He was in this club for me. I think someone ratted me out to the Moriyamas. I’ll be gone by the beginning of the next week-”

“Rabbit, don’t hop.” Neil didn’t understand what Andrew was saying, the blood was rushing in his ears. It had felt good to stay somewhere, but he had to leave. “If you go you’ll continue to be nothing.”

“I don’t know what else to do, I’ll-”

“Stay.” Andrew took a step towards him. “Sign the contract. You’re a valuable asset to the police then and Riko can’t touch you that easy.”

“But is that enough? Riko probably has connections even within the police. He’s untouchable.”

“Stay and I will protect you. Keep Kevin’s interest and make a name for yourself.”

 

Neil’s fading wounds spoke for themselves and Jack was thrown in jail to await his court hearing. He would be convicted for murder and attempted murder and face a lifetime in prison.

Chief Wymack called in a meeting with the group a few days later to congratulate Neil on his first successful case and welcomed him as newest associate. Renee and Andrew’s group had been invited along as well.

“Jack said that Anna was a supernatural being, but what was she?” Matt asked the question. It had been on almost everyone's minds Neil found.

“She was a Leanan Sídhe. A type of fae that absorbs the life of humans who fall in love with them and grants them unimaginable creativity." The biggest part of the group was staring at him.

“But Jack didn’t have any of his life sucked away and there was no creativity involved anywhere,” Nicky commented.

“It’s safe to assume that she had fallen in love with someone else but that person didn’t return her love, so she had to serve that person.” At the looks he got from the others he shifted on his feet. “I was taught when I was younger.”

“You glorious bastard!” Allison grinned, “Now we have someone on my level of knowledge. Take that suckers.” Renee gave a polite laugh and put her hand on Allison’s shoulder to rein her in.

“It is quite remarkable that you know that, Neil.” Renee gave him a nod.

“I’m so proud of this team,” Dan wiped her eyes with a smile. “I look forward to working with all of you come future.”

  
  


Jack Miller died before his court hearing.


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil and Andrew get their second case. Betsy appears and there are revelations.

It wasn’t until three weeks later that Neil noticed a pattern to Andrew’s weekly disappearances. On Wednesdays in the afternoon he was away for over an hour. On Fridays they all went to Eden’s Twilight, Renee accompanied them every now and then. On Sundays Renee was over for almost the whole day, disappearing with Andrew into a makeshift training area in the basement of the house. Neil had overheard them talking about it. He totally hadn’t checked it out.

Kevin had been pestering Neil for a long time to let him be taught sorcery. The first week Neil had declined. He’d stayed away from Kevin as best as he could but Kevin always found him. It was almost strange how persistent Kevin was even when Neil told him he would never be able to use magic.

The second week Neil had given in and was dragged to a pocket dimension of Kevin’s making. He had the basics down but he couldn’t tap into magic. Kevin was as frustrated by Neil as the boy himself. He’d known he couldn’t use it but now it was certain. Apparently though, Kevin was a sucker for lost causes.

 

On one Wednesday, Andrew fetched him from his room. One look at the clock told Neil that it was an hour too early for Andrew’s weekly disappearance and wondered for a moment. But he went along.

The drive was short and neither said a word. They hadn’t spoken much to each other in the past weeks and Neil found himself almost missing the interactions. Once they stopped in front of an office building, Neil got curious.

“Where are we?” He asked Andrew, who had taken to smoking a cigarette.

“Did you know it’s mandatory to see a therapist a few times a year in our line of work,” Andrew didn’t pose it as a question so Neil didn’t answer. “Chief said to take you to a therapist of my choice. Of course he knew whom I’d take you to.”

“Wait. Wait wait wait. No. I’m not going in there, most therapists are-"

“Psychics yes. Chief told me he gave you her number, so you could practice your powers.” He blew smoke in Neil’s face, who was intent on inhaling it. The reminder of his dead mother brought back the promises he’d all broken in just over a month. “Let’s go.” It didn’t diminish the feeling of dread in Neil’s gut.

 

Betsy Dobson wore a lavender colored blouse and black pants when she greeted him. Her mousy brown hair was loose and her rounder face made her look trustworthy. The glasses sharpened her look a little and Neil disliked her from the moment he saw her.

“Welcome Neil. Or do you prefer Mr. Josten? My name is Betsy Dobson,” she smiled pleasantly and Neil didn’t believe that smile for a second. “I answer to about everything, so call me what you like.”

“I’m not talking to a psychic,” Neil told her.

“I’m not talking as a psychic.” It was a quick counter. “I’m doing my job as a therapist. Has there ever been a problem with psychics?” Unwilling to talk any further, Neil put up a barrier between himself and Betsy Dobson. She gave a knowing look in his direction, but didn’t do anything to dispel the barrier. He knew she was capable of that.

“When I said I’m not talking, I meant it,” Neil ground out.

“That’s okay. I understand,” she nodded, “If you should need help with your powers, I’m here for that too.” The offer made Neil grind his teeth, he was curious about her powers as psychic.

“What can you do?” He dispelled the barrier, feeling no need to keep it up if he got information from her.

“I can predict the future, but it will always be unclear if the events follow that path. People are unpredictable. I’m capable of Remote Viewing and Astral Projection along with Channeling.” She seemed to think for a moment. “And I can read minds. I haven’t discovered any other powers yet. There might be more, there might not. There is no way to be sure.” Betsy looked at him with the smile again. “What can you do?”

“There’s the barrier basic energy manipulation… Telekinesis, Telepathy and Psychometry. I know there’s more that I haven’t yet discovered. Someone I knew was also capable of possession and mind control.” Neil didn’t look at her.

“A powerful psychic then. I hope I can be of assistance to you, should you decide to seek my help.”

Neil had fled from the office once the time was up and almost ran into Andrew. He had skidded to a stop only a few inches away and immediately backed away. In three weeks he had seen that Andrew didn’t want to be touched, that he reacted violently towards being woken up or touched surprisingly. One would think Nicky didn't know him well, but they were cousins and he had to know Andrew’s aversion to touch.

“Pipedream,” Andrew muttered under his breath, passing Neil and closing the door to Bee’s office behind him.

 

The call came at five in the morning, Neil was woken by Andrew's knock on the door and it sent his heart racing a mile a minute.

“Josten, we have work to do,” Andrew’s voice rang through the door, still heavy from sleep. Neil didn’t answer at first, still calming his ragged breathing and trying to shift the claws away. He’d taken a lot more after his father ever since he’d been bound by the harness. “I know you’re awake.”

“I’ll be right there Andrew,” Neil promised. His hands convulsed and shifted back. He flexed them for a moment, the lingering pain was being persistent. 

 

In the suburbs of the city was a quiet neighborhood, disturbed by the flashing lights of the police and the chatter of the crowd which had gathered. A body bag was brought out of the house and driven away for an autopsy.

Neil’s eyes lingered at the body bag for a moment too long, Andrew caught his gaze and lifted an eyebrow in question. Neil shrugged and continued on into the house. Bloody handprints littered the hallway, the smell of blood making Neil inhale deeply.

“You’ve been acting strange.” Neil flinched, he hadn’t noticed him there. Andrew looked him up and down.

“I’m fine.”

“Bullshit.” Andrew glared. “I’m taking a turn.” Neil hesitated for a moment before remembering their game and nodded. Andrew looked around, but they were relatively alone. “You’re not only psychic. Are you a supernatural being?”

Neil bit his lip, catching the way Andrew’s gaze flitted to them. “I… yeah. I'm not entirely human. I guess.” He waited a beat. “Are you sure you’re human, with your senses and stuff?”

“DNA tests said so. Tilda Minyard was a whore who slept around and one day she bore a set of twins from an unknown father.” The name was spoken with a careful blankness but it couldn't hide the utter hatred. Neil was getting good at deciphering Andrew’s tells.

“I see. Do you think there’s a chance it might be hidden or the tests are faked?” Neil gave him a questioning look. He’d heard about people having powers because their heritage was hidden in their DNA, undetected for years.

“Is that your question?”

“I… yeah. I guess.”

“It might be. Bee told me about the possibility. You owe me one truth.” Neil nodded at that. “No more chatter now, let’s go solve the case.”

The facts were these, Damien Barnes’ body was mangled in his own home, the cause of death was determined to be strangulation and not the severe blood loss he suffered. There had been no forced entry and his neighbors had never seen anyone suspicious in their midst.

Even the close inspection of the room didn’t harbor any fingerprints or hair other than Damien’s. If the department didn’t know any better they’d think it was staged. Wymack approached Neil who looked around intently.

“Did you find anything?” Wymack looked tired, but it was no wonder since it was almost too early in the morning.

“Not yet. But something seems strange-"

“Josten.” Andrew’s voice rang out and Neil hurried towards where he called. It was the basement. Wymack had followed Neil, curiosity taking over.

Downstairs, the walls were covered in some thick goop, stench permeating the room. The floor and ceiling were covered in bloody writings.

“What the fuck?” Wymack cursed, taking in the scene, “Why didn’t anyone see this-"

“It just appeared Chief,” Andrew interrupted, “Do you know what the walls are covered in?” Neil looked around. He’d seen that substance somewhere before. “It’s ektoplasma.”

“Ghosts,” Neil realized. Andrew nodded.

“Do you know anything about exorcisms?” The lightbulb exploded above them and they collectively realized that the ghost was still here. Neil looked at the scrawls on the floor.  _ Murderer  _ was the biggest and Neil began thinking. And then his head almost split in two with someone screaming into his ear.

“ _ The killed me and my daughter!” _

 

Neil woke to the sound of a rumbling engine, opening his eyes he took in his surroundings. Andrew was in the driver’s seat of the car, turning a right corner. Neil sat up slowly, running his hand through his hair to keep it back.

“Awake, sleeping beauty?” Andrew’s eyes caught his in the rearview mirror.

“What happened?” Neil asked, his head still hurting from whatever screamed into his ear.

“You collapsed in the basement. I interviewed our potential ‘suspects’ after I put you in the car. Chief kept watch over you.” He said the word suspects with so much contempt, Neil couldn't help but snort. Andrew paused and continued driving. “So I have to ask  _ you _ . What happened?”

“You didn’t hear the scream?” Neil asked, leaning forward between the seats to talk better. Andrew shot him a look. “Okay then. Well… someone screamed ‘They killed me and my daughter’. It was so loud I guess it overloaded my senses.”

“Coffee?”

“Hell yeah.”

 

They stopped at a coffee-shop Neil had heard the name of already. It was Nicky’s workplace. The little bell jingled when they went inside, and were greeted with a cheerful hello.

Neil looked around, he couldn't see Nicky anywhere so he might have been in the back, the only barista available was a young man called Jeremy. Andrew stopped and looked the barista up and down. He knew him.

“Not only a cabbie, are we?” Andrew gave Jeremy the most deadpan look, gesturing to his attire.

“Hello Andrew, and yes. I’m not only a cab driver.” Jeremy gave one of the most dazzling smiles, “I work here part time to earn a bit more money.”

“I wonder where I’ll see you in a few weeks.” Andrew looked around, heard Nicky humming from the back area. His cousin arrived at the counter with a big grin.

“Andrew!! You’ve come to visit me! I’m so happy!” Nicky happily waved his hands around. “And Neil is also here! Hello Neil!”

“Nicky,” Neil greeted with a nod, then busied himself by looking at the coffee menu. It was strange for him to think of this as something normal, something he could get used to.

“So what are you going to order! I know Andrew’s usual by now,” Nicky smiled and happily went to work on the sugary monstrosity for Andrew.

“Uhm… I’ll take a plain black coffee?” Neil floundered helplessly looking at Andrew for help who ignored him. Jeremy gave him a soft smile and nodded, starting up the order. Andrew watched Jeremy’s every move, clearly distrusting the man.

Nicky continued to chatter a mile a minute about nothing in particular before guiding them to a table and setting down their drinks for them. A strawberry shortcake followed and Andrew dug into the sweet indulgence. Neil just sipped on his black coffee, enjoying the bitter taste it brought along.

“What’s our next move?” Neil asked, picking at the hem of his rundown shirt before laying his hands on the table. He’d gotten multiple gifts from Andrew and Allison, clothes that fit him and didn’t look like rags. He barely wore them.

“We have somewhere to go first, then we’ll try to communicate with ghosts. For that we might need Bee. Unless you can channel,” Andrew barely looked at up at Neil, who looked at the spot Andrew was focused on and froze. His hands were back to those wretched claws. Panic seized his lungs, trying to shift his claws back into hands.

The harder he tried he more his hands convulsed and pain welled up in them. A weight on the back of his neck eased the panic and Neil could work on properly shifting his hands. Once they were back to normal, Neil took a deep breath. The hand disappeared. He waited for an accusation. For Andrew to call him  _ monster _ . But the man did nothing of that sort, he just drank his sweet coffee and considered Neil.

“Can you channel?” Andrew asked, pulling Neil back to their conversation.

“I would need some guidance. I’ve never… channeled before,” Neil muttered.

“We should train your skills,” Andrew decided and finished off his drink. “After this case.”

 

They stopped at a mall, Andrew went straight towards an electronics store. Dread washed over Neil as he saw where Andrew was headed to. There were phones lined up in a showcase and Neil’s stomach lurched.

Andrew bought a phone and walked out of the shop with everything that was needed for it. He sat down on a bench and began fiddling with it, inserting the card and programming contacts. Neil’s focus zeroed in on the buttons Andrew kept pressing. The last time Neil had owned a phone his father had tracked him down and that was when his mother took her last breaths after they got to the Californian beach.

“Josten.” His focus sharpened again, Andrew held out the phone for Neil to take. He refused. “Don’t be difficult. With Riko’s pending arrival I have to know where you are at all times. Chief’s orders.”

“No.”

“Issues, Josten. Lay them to rest.”

“I can’t- It’s not-" Andrew stared at him, his eyes never wandering from Neil’s face as he put his hand on Neil's neck, shutting him up effectively.

“Right now you don’t have to carry it around,” Andrew said. “I’ll give it to you once we’re back at the house and you will get acquainted with it. You keep it on and when I call, you will pick up.” Neil’s blank eyes looked at Andrew and he nodded. Gritting his teeth Andrew turned away from those haunted eyes.

 

They arrived at Betsy’s office, her smile kind when Andrew shoved Neil towards her.

“He wants to figure out how to channel.” Andrew crossed his arms and Neil shot him a dirty look.

“Does he now?” Betsy obviously redirected the question to Neil, to Andrew’s irritation.

“I… yeah. I need it for a case and… you said you could channel? So. Andrew thought it was best to ask you.” Neil looked unwilling to talk more than that but Betsy took it in stride.

“You’re lucky, I have no patients lined up for the next two hours. I can be of assistance,” she smiled and got up, darkening the room and locking the door. Neil immediately scanned for an exit, but one look at Andrew had him relax slightly.

“First you need to know what you’re getting into.” Betsy motioned to the seats in front of her table, prompting Andrew and Neil to sit. “Channelling and possession are two different processes that follow the same principle. As such it’s important to know how much control you can give up. Can you follow?” Her intelligent eyes almost glowed cat-like in the dark.

“Yes,” Neil replied, knowing his own blue eyes were glowing brighter.

“You need to be careful who you let in. You know there are various types of spirits and ghosts. Some are stronger, some are evil… They were once human, so they come in all forms.” Neil nodded his understanding. “Now the trickiest part in channelling is that your mind needs to be blank. You are not allowed to think of anything at all.”

“Okay.”

“There are two reasons for this. The first is that they can’t compete with your constant stream of thought. We psychics have an active mind, they can’t speak through it. The second is that if you begin to think while the spirit is speaking through you, they can manipulate you. They will know what's important to you and use it to possess you. This is where channelling becomes possession.” Betsy waited for a moment, letting it sink in. “That’s why, when you channel, you should never be alone.”

“I understand.” For a split second Neil reconsidered, but he owed Andrew still. He could be useful. As long as Andrew had use for him, he could stay. “Can I practice right now?”

“Go ahead, Andrew and I will be watching you. Always remember: just let them speak and nothing more.”

Within the first hour nothing happened, Neil was unable to wipe his thoughts and as such no ghost came through.

The second hour Neil finally managed to keep his mind blank, and a spirit spoke through him, commending Betsy on helping a young one like him to learn his gifts. The spirit left quickly after having talked to Betsy. When the end of the second hour neared and two ghosts had spoken, airing their grief and passing on, Betsy told Andrew how to safely wake Neil.

“I had a vision about you two once,” she smiled, “It seemed as if you had a grounding ritual, something only you two share. Use it to bring him back.” Andrew’s mind blanked for a moment, but he reminded himself of what she meant. His skin crawled at having to touch Neil when he wasn’t aware of his surroundings. He had to anyway.

Neil came back to himself, slumping in his seat a little from exhaustion.

“Ah. We’ve left you at it for too long it seems, I apologize,” Betsy opened the curtains letting a few rays of light in and Neil squinted.

“Is there any way I can pull myself back?” He asked, clearly tired.

“You have to be quick to think again before a ghost speaks through you. Once you’ve advanced in the practice, you will be able to move your body while channelling and can pinch yourself to come back.” She rifled through her desk, seemingly searching for something. “For now I would advise you to have Andrew or someone else you can trust around.” Neil got up, swayed on his feet. His legs were wobbly and he felt as if he’d run a marathon.

“Let’s go.” He looked at Andrew, who stared back impassively. With a look at Betsy, he moved to stand beside Neil and nodded to her.

“Thanks Bee." They left.

 

Neil sulked once he realized they were driving back to the house. He tried to get Andrew to turn back so they could finish up the case quickly, but he refused.

“I’m not going to let you work when you’re about to faint.” It was an irritated growl that had Neil shrink back in his seat.

“But… I need to be useful-"

“Be useful when you’re rested.” And that had been the end of the conversation.

 

The evening had them all in the living room, Neil joining them with sleep ruffled hair. Kevin and his bedsheet were sprawled out on the couch, only sitting up when Neil arrived. Nicky squealed at the sight.

“Kevin is giving up his couch to sit with Neil! That’s so cute!”

“Nicky shut up with that gay shit. No one wants to hear that.” Nicky winced at Aaron’s words but held his tongue.

“Maybe you should shut up,” Neil suggested and Aaron turned a murderous look at him. “You shouldn’t vent your frustrations at Nicky you know."

“And what do you know? You’re just an outsider.”

“Might be but-"

“You’re just convenient to Andrew since, oh I don’t know, you’re supernatural.” Aaron clenched his fist and glared at Neil. “You’ll never be worth more than a dog.”

“Aaron.” Andrew’s voice carried a dangerous edge with it. The room froze. Nicky just looked between the twins. Aaron challenged Andrew’s stare. The tension broke when Neil fled the room.

Andrew stared after him. Nicky was still looking between the twins and Aaron’s scowl deepened.

“What’s so special about him anyway,” he muttered. Andrew didn’t dignify it with a response and got up instead.

 

Neil had ended up somewhere in the middle of the town. Somewhere he didn’t know and it stressed him. He didn’t know why he ran. Aaron wasn’t as refined as Andrew. He could take him in a fight. But Andrew would ban him from the house if he fought Aaron, so he opted for running instead.

A tap on his shoulder made him flinch back from whoever it was.

“Oh shit sorry. Neil? It’s me, your buddy Matt.” Neil craned his neck to look at the man. “Did something happen with Andrew?” 

“Not with Andrew. Aaron.” He honestly didn’t want to talk. He still felt tired and groggy and it was a chore to keep standing. “I'm fine.”

“Hey, come to my place. You can stay with me for a bit,” Matt smiled, “Dan doesn't mind the company.” Neil just nodded and followed Matt to a blue pick up truck.

 

“Dan, I’m home and I brought a guest!” Matt called out into the apartment, a dazzling grin on his face. Dan peeked out of the kitchen and tried to look around Matt who stepped aside to reveal Neil.

“Oh Neil! Are you staying the night? I’m gonna prepare the guest room for you yeah?” She looked at Matt who took over the shift in the kitchen.

Neil felt utterly lost in their presence. They barely knew him and yet welcomed him into their home as if he always belonged there. He followed Matt into the kitchen, peeking inside hesitantly.

“No need to be shy, come on in. I don’t bite, really,” Matt joked and it made Neil smile a bit. “Oh my god, Dan! He smiled! It’s adorable!”

“What? And I didn’t see it?” She reappeared from the guest room, joining Matt and Neil.

“I feel so blessed,” Matt pulled her to his side and gave her a kiss.

“Uhm. I don’t want to intrude on you-"

“Nonsense! You can stay. I’ll finish up dinner and then we’ll talk yes?” Neil just nodded and let himself be dragged towards the table in the living room. Matt sat him down on a chair and tousled his hair in an affectionate gesture.

“Why does everyone… you know… touch me?” Neil asked, unsure how to better phrase the question.

“Oh, if you don’t like it you just have to say something.” Matt retracted his hand. “It’s well… I guess it’s because we like you and we want you to know that through gestures? I’ve never had to explain so it sounds a bit wonky I guess.”

“No it’s fine. I just… don’t understand. Every touch in my life has been violent so I don’t have any good memories about it.” Admittance and truth felt heavy in his chest and Neil looked away from Matt’s crestfallen expression. Speaking the truth was heavy and barely anyone took it in stride. He wondered if he liked telling Andrew because he knew Andrew wouldn’t pity him. Wouldn’t be heartbroken for him. The empathy did no one any good.

Dinner was a quiet affair and over too soon. It was enjoyable. Of course he felt guilty about imposing on them and tried to help with the dishes but was promptly shoved from the kitchen with a big smile from Dan. So he sat down on the couch and heard Matt pick up his phone.

“Matthew Boyd here- Oh. Hello Andrew,” Matt sat down beside Neil, who watched him attentively. “Yeah. He’s here. I found him in the streets. What happened?” He listened for a moment. “I see. Yeah, I’ll give him to you.” He handed his phone to Neil.

“Andrew?”

“This is the reason you need a phone. You can’t keep running when it gets a little stressful.” Neil heard the small intakes of breath over the phone and felt himself smile a little.

“Were you looking for me?”

“Idiot.” Andrew paused. “Are you staying with them for the night?” Neil looked over to Matt, who had those big puppy-eyes trained on Neil. It was hard to say no.

“I think… yeah. I might. Thank you for looking for me.”

“I promised you.”

“Still.” Neil waited a beat. “Will you come get me tomorrow?”

“Someone has to.”

“Okay. We’ll hunt ghosts tomorrow. Good night Andrew.”

“Good night rabbit.” The line went dead and Neil handed the phone back to Matt who just stared at him.

“Is there a problem?” Neil began fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“It’s just a bit strange to see Andrew like that.” Matt had a soft smile on his face. “Caring about someone I mean.”

“He doesn’t. We just made a promise and he’s keeping up his end. That’s all there is." Neil couldn’t deny the frustrated tone of his voice even if he tried. Matt knew it too.

“Okay.” He wasn’t convinced.

 

The next day Andrew came to the apartment, smelling of smoke and Neil inhaled the smell without being obvious. There was a note of Andrew’s personal smell and Neil enjoyed it even more.

“Hey Andrew,” Matt greeted him.

“Boyd.” Andrew just nodded, “Did he cause trouble?”

“Not at all! It was nice having him over! Right Dan?”

“He should stay here more often!” She called back from the bathroom, poking her head outside to look at their guests.

“Aren’t you popular.” Neil just looked lost. Somehow in a strange way it made Andrew want to reach out to him but he squashed the impulse as quickly as it came. “Let’s go.”

“Uh yeah. Thanks for letting me stay Matt.” Neil gave an awkward and tentative pat to Matt’s arm, who looked like he couldn’t be happier.

“Anytime!” They left for their actual destination, the house of Damien Barnes.

 

Neil sat in the basement with Andrew lounging beside him. Their close proximity made Neil hyper aware of the man sitting next to him. How Andrew leaned on his toned arms and… he looked nice in a way Neil couldn’t describe.

“Staring.” Neil snapped out of this weird trance.

“Sorry. I…” He didn’t know what to say so he shut his mouth. He tried to clear his head and managed to do so. The voices didn’t wait long. “Is this for real? You can hear me?”

“Loud and clear,” Andrew responded.

“Thank fuck. I’ve been trying to get in contact with this stupid fuck but he fainted when he heard me. The name’s Gerard Orrin.”

“Get to the point.” Andrew felt irritated with the ghost already.

“Impatient much? But anyway. This neighborhood isn’t as sweet as it seems,” the ghost spoke through Neil, “They killed my daughter and then me.”

“How would they have done that?”

“They ran her over on the street.”  He went quiet for a moment. “I held my dying babygirl in my arms… she was so cold I-...”

“Sounds like an accident to me.” Andrew didn’t know what to make of their ghost.

“Damien was charged for the hit and run because he tried to get away. But the others paid for his bail. They got him out and he was back to roaming the streets. So I wanted to get him charged again. You know… After a while you get used to the squelching of children on the street when a car runs them over. It gets enjoyable in a way it shouldn’t.” Andrew froze at the words. “But they realized what I was doing. They burned my house down and I couldn’t escape. Neither could the children I had stored in my basement.”

“You’re sick.” Andrew raised his hand to bring back Neil.

“Not as sick as your buddy here.” He didn’t want to hear more so he put his hand on Neil’s neck. He came back to himself in a flash and collapsed to the floor.

“Neil.”

“I’m fine.” He was not fine. The pictures of dead children were planted in his head and he closed his eyes trying to get rid of the images. Andrew’s hand hadn’t left his neck yet. Neil was grateful for it.

“Whatever he showed you, he’s dead. He can’t harm you.” Hearing Andrew’s voice was soothing Neil’s frayed nerves but he still couldn't get rid of the pictures.

“It felt like it was me-"

“Hush rabbit. Stop thinking about it.” Andrew waited a beat. “How was your night at Boyd’s apartment?” Neil was stunned into silence, was Andrew trying for small talk here?

“It was fun. Dan made dinner and… Matt talked to me. They also hugged me and it was strange at first. Every touch in my life has been violent up until now.” Neil considered how Andrew’s hand was still on his neck. “The first non-violent touch… I think it was Aaron looking me over. But that was more of a clinical assessment. You keep grounding me with your hand on my neck… so thank you.”

“Shut up rabbit.” Andrew’s hand tightened before he removed it from Neil. “Come on. Let’s go.” Neil got himself upright and followed Andrew out of the basement.

 

The second round of questioning was much more interesting in Andrew’s opinion. Lara Lindowe outright denied the existence of a Gerard Orrin whereas John Peron almost immediately went into a rant about how the accidental death of his daughter made him snap and how he burned down his own house. Some things covered the story Orrin had given them, but some things were left unclear.

“So what you’re saying is that Damien Barnes ran over one child after the next and never got caught.” Andrew summarized.

“No! Dames didn’t do it on purpose! Those children ran out into the street and-” Mariah Holen gestured a lot and angrily. Neil had taken up spot behind Andrew out of the woman’s reach.

“He ran them over. Did he even try to stop?” Andrew crossed his arms.

“Yes yes. He tried to… tried to stop every time a child ran onto the street but…”

“She’s lying,” Neil whispered and flinched when she made an aggressive gesture, as if she wanted to reach for him. Andrew put himself between her and Neil.

“My associate specializes in behavior, especially lying. Imagine who I’m more inclined to believe.” Mariah sputtered in anger and jabbed a finger in Neil’s general direction cursing him out. “We work with the local police, I can call right now and tell them we have an uncooperative and even aggressive witness who threatened us. They will bring you into the station.”

“You won’t find anything on this! The whole neighborhood has sworn to keep this secret forever!”

“Too bad we recorded it.” Andrew pulled the recording device out of his pocket with a mocking smile. Mariah lunged but Neil put up a barrier around them and she harmlessly bounced off the forcefield. She looked at them, wide-eyed and terrified. “Thank you for your cooperation.”

 

Dan and Matt doted over them as much as Andrew let them, berating them for their dangerous methods. Andrew mostly waved them off, knowing he could have taken Mariah alone. Though if she screamed for help and her buddies came along? He could have been in trouble so he was glad Neil had been with him.

“We get it.” Andrew cut off Dan’s angry rant. Her lips thinned into a line as she looked at them.

“Andrew, I know you don’t like us but believe me when I say I’m worried about you sometimes.” Andrew stared at her head on, but the earnest tone had him looking not as blank. “There will come a time where this might backfire. And I don’t want to be there for the fallout… I don’t think I could handle it.”

“Sentimental, aren’t you Wilds?” Andrew kept up the eye contact. “I wouldn't want you to be there either.” It was the closest to softness Andrew could handle and Dan seemed to realize it.

“Well nothing will happen in the meantime yeah?” 

Neil smiled at the scene in front of him. They had confessed that Andrew didn’t like them. Though now they knew that was not the case. He might not consider them as  _ his  _ but he considered them close.

“Same goes for you and Boyd.” Matt beamed at him, which had Andrew pointedly looking away.

“Alright you saps,” Wymack clapped his hands to get their attention. “Minyard’s intel seems to check out. I have my forensic experts looking over Barnes’ car to look for any residues of skin tissue or blood. Anything to identify more than two victims helps us.” There was a grim nod from the four of them. “Minyard and Josten, your duty now is to banish the fucking ghost. I don’t care how you do it but get that thing out of the neighborhood and into the afterlife.”

“Sure thing Chief,” Andrew gave him a mocking salute and walked away with Neil following him.

 

They got back to the house where Kevin greeted them, pale as the sheet he wore. Andrew took one look around the perimeter until Kevin gave Neil a letter. It was addressed to him with no discernible sender. The smell of blood wafted into Neil’s nose, obviously from the letter.

Almost robotic, he opened it looking at the sheet with a bloody message.  _ I will get my hands on you Nathaniel,  _ it said. There was static in his ears and mind. They found him. They knew where he was. He had to run, run, run, _ run. _ But a hand on the back of his neck stopped the urge, told him to stay, stay, stay,  _ stay.  _

“You’re not going anywhere.” Andrew’s voice cut through the static in his mind.

“I-”

“Stay. I promised to protect you.” Neil just nodded. Kevin had a tight grip on his sheet and looked Neil over.

“I got a similar letter. Less… bloody.” It took a moment for Neil to register that Kevin spoke. “Mine just said ‘Come back to my side and win.’ It doesn’t make sense. I don’t- want to. Go back I mean.” It took a visible effort for Kevin to speak openly. Andrew looked at the two broken men he had under his protection. He would protect them. He’d promised.

“Let’s go inside.”

 

Andrew got a text in the middle of the night from an unknown number.

_ Come alone.  _ Was the first message, the next was an address. Andrew scoffed at the messages and wrote back.

_ y should i?  _ The reply was immediate.

_ It’s me Jeremy. Nicky gave me your number and I REALLY need to talk to you.  _ It sparked Andrew’s curiosity enough so he got up and got dressed. He checked the dimensional pockets in his armbands to make sure he could access his knives at all times.

He slipped out of the house with ease. Kevin was a heavy sleeper and his snores drowned out most noises throughout the house. Nicky didn’t care enough to wake from his sleep and Aaron generally ignored what was happening at night, too busy dreaming of the little bitch he worked with. The only one who had potentially seen him move about was Neil. But nothing was forthcoming as he drove away to the address.

It turned out to be a cemetery and Jeremy waited for him at the gates with a totally different look to him. He wore this strange, torn black cloak, the hood pooling around his neck. He waved at Andrew’s approach who eyed him with a dispassionate look.

“Did you call me here to kill me?” Andrew’s fingers slipped into his armbands at the sight of the scythe on the floor.

“What? Ah! No, no!” Jeremy waved his hands around. He didn’t look terrifying or dangerous at all. “I actually wanted to make a deal with you. Or promise. From what I’ve heard. You value promises and my boss already likes you a lot.”

“What are you?” Andrew didn’t have the time for small talk. He had to finish up the case.

“Well. My name’s Jeremy Knox and I’m a grim reaper. This is my working attire,” he pointed to his cloak, “And this is my scythe to pass judgement onto people.” He pointed to the scythe in front of his feet.

“Your boss is death.”

“Yup! And I’m here to make a promise with you. I’m a generally helpful soul you’ll find.”

“What’s the promise about?”

“Well you see. We grim reapers mostly get sent in pairs. It’s death’s way to keep tabs on one another. My partner Jean… well. He’s been caught by Riko Moriyama and bound by a spell.” Jeremy crossed his arms. “Legally I can’t kill Riko myself to free Jean. We’re not to pass judgement upon anyone whose time has not yet elapsed. But you? You could kill him, free Jean and we’d be on our merry way to hell with him.”

“What do I gain from all this?”

“If you manage to kill Riko for me… I will assist you with everything you want. I can try to weasel myself into any spot you’d like and make a deal with them for you. Fortuna for example. Lovely Lady Luck-"

“I want a reason to live.” Andrew didn’t think twice about his answer. He didn’t actively try to die. But if he died? He wouldn’t care.

“Oh wow. Okay I can totally arrange that when our deal is done yeah? Cool, so I’m on your side now. Great!” Jeremy bounced in his place and he didn’t look like a typical grim reaper at all.

“I thought death was supposed to be impartial.” Andrew deadpanned, tapping his foot on the ground.

“Death  _ is _ . But I’m just their minion and it was never in my job description to be impartial. I can choose my side and I chose to be on yours.” He thought for a moment. “Well. The boss is impartial, like I said, but they still have their favorites. And I know for a fact that you’re very high up on that list.” Jeremy turned to the cemetery, having picked up his scythe. “Come with me. I’ll pass judgement on Gerard Orrin and the children he killed. The case should be over with that.” Andrew followed him.

Gerard Orrin looked like he wanted to tear people apart, the children surrounding him cowered in fear of the man. Intense hatred spread through Andrew as he watched the scene unfold. Jeremy pulled his hood up and his human flesh gave way to the bony skeleton face associated with typical grim reapers.

“Gerard Orrin. You, who has wronged the children gathered here, shall be damned to the fiery pits of hell. That is death’s judgement on you.” Underneath Gerard appeared a portal from which clawed hands latched onto his legs and pulled him down with them, his screams faded into the quiet night when the portal closed.

“Quite flashy.”

“Hah! Yeah. It’s pretty much my job to instill fear and be as dramatic as possible. I think Nicky would be great this too,” Jeremy laughed and dropped the hood, the skeleton being covered by flesh again. “Oh before I forget.” He pulled a thick leather bound book out of thin air and handed it to Andrew. “You might need it. It’s an encyclopedia of every single supernatural being that ever wandered the earth.” Andrew thumbed through the pages for a moment before closing it again.

“You don’t expect me to thank you, do you.”

“Nah. It’s a gift.” Andrew turned to walk away when the children came to crowd around Jeremy who smiled gently at them. “Andrew.”

“What do you want now?” He looked to Jeremy who sported a serious expression.

“Be careful, Andrew. The skies are dark… A storm is coming.”

Andrew left with a mocking salute.

 

It was a strange feeling to see Neil sitting on the front porch fiddling with his phone and waiting for Andrew’s return. Of course Andrew had seen the missed calls from a certain runaway. And as his traitorous heart did, he had felt warm inside at the thought of Neil picking up the phone he hated and calling him. There was something satisfying in the situation that Andrew didn’t want to continue thinking about.

He parked the car and waited a beat. Collecting the heavy encyclopedia and his own phone from the passenger seat, he got out of the car. Neil watched him attentively, checking him over for any obvious injuries until his gaze fell to the book in Andrew's hand.

“Where did you get this?” Neil sounded tired and Andrew wasn't sure if it was because it was night or the book.

“Someone gave it to me.”

“Okay.” He tore his eyes away from the book.

“You owe me a truth.” Andrew remembered Neil having a similar book, slightly thinner and older.

“Okay. What do you want to know?”

“There’s two questions. So I’ll owe you one after I ask.” Andrew waited for Neil’s nod. “Question number one: why do you have a notebook with all things supernatural?” Neil tensed, staring wide-eyed at Andrew. “And why do you carry slabs of meat in your bag?”

“You went through my things…?” Neil sounded defeated, his shoulders sagging. The explosive anger Neil normally showed when someone touched his things was replaced with broken dejection. He lit a cigarette.

“The first week you arrived, yes. I didn’t trust you and I had to find out if you were a threat.”

“I got it from my mom when I was younger. When I didn’t understand what I was or how to deal with other supernatural creatures.” Neil explained, lighting a cigarette and handing Andrew one too. “About the meat… you probably misunderstood me not answering what I am, so… I’m not answering.”

“I hate that word.”

“Wait. Which one?’

“Everything to do with misunderstandings.” Andrew’s fingers twitched. Having to say the word out loud made him want to put his fist through something.

“I’m sorry,” Neil inhaled the smoke and looked away.

“Go back inside.” He put out the cigarette and went inside without much protest. He disappeared up the stairs and Andrew watched him go. Jeremy’s words rang in his head.

_ A storm is coming. _

 

The portal sizzled close behind him. A cloaked figure followed him, eyes as dead as he hoped those who dared to oppose him would soon be. Hungry for power he had set out to find the familiar promised to him. At last he found him. And he would get his hands on him.

“My King,” the figure spoke, “The skies darken. Something will happen in this city.”

“Of course there will. I have arrived and the city will kneel before me. Kevin will kneel before his King and the power I will soon wield.” A grin split his face. “For I am a Moriyama and they will bow to me.”

“... Yes my King.” Dead grey eyes were fixed to the skyline, hopes of freedom diminishing further and further.

 

In an apartment in the city Betsy Dobson shot up from her sleep, gasping for air and her cat-like eyes scanning her room. The vision had not seemed like just a possibility. It was the true future she saw and it looked grim, just like the elderly figure standing in her room.

“Psychic. You shall not interfere with the future that’s to come.”

“He was entrusted to me, I have to tell him-"

“No. You are gifted with the sight of the future by good graces. But I had you swear to not interfere should a true sight appear.” The figure took a threatening step towards her. “I repeat.You are not to interfere.” The figure disappeared within a cloud of smoke, leaving Betsy alone again.

“... I understand.” The pain in her chest threatened to suffocate her, a meaningless apology died on her lips.

 

Renee felt the shift in magic. Bad intentions and hunger for power permeated it like a disease. Scratching at the door made her aware of how she had stood there, frozen in place. She opened the door to reveal a small injured fox seeking refuge in her house. Renee believed in signs and this was certainly one.

She would have to protect them better.


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what all the big trigger warnings are for  
> Triggers: Implied Rape, Body Horror, Torture, Psychological Torture, Cannibalism

Two quiet weeks passed. Neil was tired from anxiety filled nights. Andrew hadn’t told him how he got rid of the ghost and no one knew. The city had been acting up that night two weeks ago, but quieted down the next day. Now it was almost eerie, like everyone expected something to jump out at them every second. Neil didn’t have much more of his stash of meat, his supplies were running low very quickly and he would have to restock in the worst possible way.

Andrew had spent most of his time studying the book he’d obtained from Jeremy. There was so much to know about every species of gods, fairies, spirits… everything. Fascination had him holed up in his room for the majority of the days. Only when he had his appointments with Bee did he leave the house. She had been agitated for a while. Stuttering at some points, looking lost and it was so untypical of her that Andrew knew something big was going on. Something terrible was going to happen and Bee kept shut about it.

 

The city was bustling with life, Halloween approached and people were already in celebration for a week. It was the reason cloaked figures didn’t stand out, didn’t send his mind racing and alarm bells ringing. He knew a shortcut through an alleyway and it was the only mistake it took. The figures followed him and cornered him against the wall.

“Who-"

“Look what we have here. Presented to me on a silver platter.” The man removed his hood and revealed himself to be Riko Moriyama. “Hello Nathaniel. I believe we can keep this brief.”

“Fuck you,” Neil spat. A fist to his face had him blink for a moment, the dizziness almost overtaking him. Violence had defined most of his past, but the few weeks without it had almost made him forget. This was just a reminder.

“You are not to speak back to me. Don’t you remember your duty to me? You are mine.” Andrew would argue that Neil had no self-preservation skills but he would beg to differ. So he spat in Riko’s face, smiling at the shell shocked look.

“Yeah? I don’t think so. The deal with your family was never fulfilled. I’m still my own person, you good for nothing. Not even worth your daddy's time?” Riko’s angry face was almost worth it. Almost.

“You insolent little whore,” he bellowed, almost crushing Neil’s throat under his tight grip. “I will make you submit to me. Minyard will fail.” Neil struggled against Riko’s grip, gasping and looking at Jean Moreau for help. The grim reaper just looked away, knowing Neil wouldn’t die, his regeneration would kick in. “Speaking of Minyard… you’re best to not associate with him anymore. Or else he will suffer for it.”

“Fuck… off!” Neil gasped when Riko loosened his grip slightly.

“Oh Nathaniel. Don’t you remember your duty to me?” Riko’s smile turned into something worse. “Your father enchanted you. You were supposed to be my familiar and amplify my power. You were supposed to be  _ mine  _ and do whatever I told you to.” He stroked Nathaniel’s cheek, his thumb brushing over his lips. “But your whore of a mother interfered.” His grip turned painful and Neil couldn't get away. “She took you and ran. She took my property away from me!” He leaned closer to Neil. “I’m going to take back what’s rightfully mine. Do you know how a master and familiar seal the pact?” Riko grinned. “I’m going to show you.” He leaned closer. Neil felt dizzy with disgust and revulsion, wanting Riko far far away from himself.

Before Riko even got the chance to get any closer, he was ripped away by furious hands and Neil caught Andrew’s gaze. Andrew Minyard was known for being a blank slate, never showing his emotions. There was pure unbridled hatred in his eyes and Neil wondered for a moment if it was because of Riko or Neil got into this situation. He was faced with Andrew’s back turned to him. A barrier between Riko and himself.

“Minyard,” Riko spat, “To what do I owe you the pleasure. You interrupted a very important moment for myself.”

“Keep your hands to yourself, don’t touch what’s mine.” Andrew’s voice had a dangerous edge, the knives in his hands spoke more than words. But Jean stepped in between, a pained look on his face and Andrew stared him down. “Moreau. I had an inquiry about you. Someone really wants you back.” The way Jean’s eyes widened was barely noticeable but Neil picked up on it. Andrew must know something.

“You will pay for foiling my plan. I will come back for Nathaniel one way or another. I will continue to come back until he comes with me willingly. And you will realize you’ve failed to protect him and Kevin.” Riko’s grin was triumphant but Andrew gave him a cold look.

“Over my dead and broken body will you get your filthy hands on any of them.”

“That can be arranged. You will see.” Riko stared him down a little while longer. Then he snapped with his fingers. “Jean. Let’s go.” The quiet man just bowed and opened a portal where Riko stepped through and disappeared. With one last look that seemed almost pleading, Jean followed and the portal closed.

Neil let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and slumped against the wall. Andrew still stood there, unmoving and solid as a rock.

“Thank you, Andrew.”

“Shut up.” He finally turned back to Neil, his eyes blank again. “I was almost too late.”

“I’m fine, Andrew.”

“I said shut up.”

“An-" Andrew’s hand slammed against the wall beside Neil’s head. He was ashamed to admit that he flinched at the gesture.

“Don’t you understand a simple shut up?” Andrew almost glared. Almost because it was gone as soon as it came. Replaced with a blank look and him backing away from Neil.

“Yeah…” Neil managed a wobbly smile, still shaken from Riko’s words and Andrew’s sudden aggression. “I… couldn’t get him to back off myself. He caught me off guard and… well. I guess I might have provoked him?” Andrew just looked at him, unimpressed. “I just don’t know what it was about… him talking about a pact that’s to be sealed.”

“He wants to claim you. Bind you to him like he did Moreau.” Andrew crossed his arms. “It’s not going to happen.”

“Before you protect me, protect yourself first. Or let me have your back-"

“No.” Unwilling to talk any further, Andrew walked out of the alleyway and Neil scrambled to follow him.

They didn’t talk for the rest of that day.

 

Towards the end of the week, Neil realized antlers were growing from his head. He broke them off and hid them in the closet. He didn’t want to be like his father.

Halloween passed at Eden’s Twilight. Monsters were blending in with the masses. Even those who were rotten humans. No one saw them.

 

Riko tried a few more times to get Neil and three times in total to get Kevin, who managed to keep his panic at bay and refuse every time. Nicky voiced how proud he was of Kevin and Neil felt the same way. Kevin was trying and that was all that mattered.

Neil had started training his powers and asked for Bee’s help once or twice. He noticed she looked off. Bags under her eyes, tired smiles, glasses that sat crooked. Figurines in disarray. She evaded his questions when he asked but it looked like it killed her inside everytime.

A storm was coming.

It was too calm.

 

Renee showed up a lot, came with them to Eden’s or even stayed over at the house. Andrew let her. She seemed on edge and waiting for something to happen. For the second shoe to drop.

Neil wondered if he was missing something. Matt and Dan didn’t know anything. Neither did Allison.

Nothing could have prepared him.

 

Andrew got a message one afternoon from an unknown number. It wasn’t Jeremy’s, he’d actually saved that one and kept contact with the man who continuously told him to be careful.

_ I have information on Riko Moriyama if you’re interested. My name is Parker Daes. _

_ Why should I trust someone who claims to have information? _

_ I could sell info to Riko Moriyama, sell out where you live and how he can best get his hands on Nathaniel or Kevin. For example I know you and your cousin Nicky aren’t home on Wednesdays in the afternoon. Your brother Aaron works at a local hospital and so on. I know a lot of information that could help Riko. But I also know information about him. _

Andrew clenched his teeth about having been investigated to thoroughly.

_ what can you offer up front _

_ Did you know there are several planes of realities? Humans are present in one and can mostly only see one. Supernatural creatures exist in different planes of realities as well as the human ones. Riko’s palace, Castle Evermore, exists on a plane close to this one so humans could see it if they’re looking for it. Or if he chooses to make it appear. That’s all I give you up front. The rest needs to be discussed in person. _

It was something Andrew hadn’t known before, maybe checking it out might be helpful.

_ Where do you want to meet up? _

_ Come alone. I’ll give you the address after a confirmation. _

_ Fine. I’ll go alone. _

It might have been irresponsible, but Andrew knew he could take a meager information broker. And if it was a trap from Riko, he could still manage or call for back-up.

 

The meetup was happening at a dingy hotel. The sort you didn’t want to be caught at because even looking at it oozed murder. Room 214 was at the far end of the hall, the door had recently been painted over but it looked shabby. On some parts the paint was too thick, too bright and looked almost discolored.

He knocked. Once, twice. No response was forthcoming. For a second he debated if he should enter the room. It could have been a trap all along. Testing the doorknob, he found it to be unlocked. Against his better judgement, Andrew went inside.

When the door snapped shut behind him and locked, he whipped around to stare at a face he hoped he would never have to see again. Belatedly he realized the name had been an anagram. Parker Daes didn’t exist. Drake Spear did.

“Hello AJ. Did you miss me?” He was still muscular and tall. And he still had this hungry glint in his eyes which made Andrew’s body lock up. “Riko paid for everything, told me to meet you for old time’s sake and such. You have grown nicely, AJ. Aaron too, sadly Riko told me not to meddle with him. So it’s just us and however long I want.”

As Andrew reached for his armbands, for his knives, Drake swung his fist and caught Andrew’s temple. It was disorienting enough for Drake to pin him to the bed. Hands fumbled at his pants and Drake dislodged the phone, crushing it almost easily in his grip.

“Be still AJ. Maybe it won’t hurt as much then.” Andrew blanked his mind. Thinking would kill him.

 

Neil had noticed Andrew’s abrupt disappearance and it made his stomach churn. The last days had been getting worse with everyone acting all strange. The general anxiety was enough to call multiple times but Andrew never picked up the phone. It was shut off or worse. He paced the living room and concentrated.

“What the hell are you doing?” Aaron’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“Andrew went somewhere and I can’t reach him. I know you’re off for your shift in the hospital soon but…” Neil felt sick from those rampant thoughts. Riko had threatened to hurt Andrew. What if he succeeded? Aaron picked up on Neil’s uneasiness.

“Do you even know where he went? We can’t find him if we don’t know where to look.” Aaron didn’t particularly like Neil. In truth, he was jealous how easily Andrew talked to him. How Neil gained a lot of attention.

“I’ve been working on something I guess… I can try it out?” He closed his eyes, concentrating. Aaron felt like he waited for hours when it was merely seconds until Neil opened his eyes. “Let me drive, I can get us there faster.” Neil rushed past Aaron, who stood frozen for a few moments. He saw Neil enter the kitchen and return with a meat cleaver in hand. He noticed the fearful yet determined expression on Neil’s face. Aaron grabbed his emergency kit and followed.

 

Aaron’s car wasn’t much but Neil figured out how to handle it soon enough. They had only been on the road for ten minutes until they arrived at a dingy hotel. It had been 45 minutes since Andrew went out. 

Barely managing to lock the car, the two of them stormed into the building. Neil could track Andrew’s energy to the second floor and rushed towards Room 214. It was locked. The cleaver in his hand felt heavy. He kicked down the door. His blood froze.

A man taller and stronger than Andrew had him pinned to the bed, Andrew’s hands on the headboard. Neil let out an inhumane growl, the man looked startled at the sound and pulled back enough for Neil catch a glimpse of blood, blood, _blood._ Neil heard Aaron’s shocked voice at the state his brother was in. He dropped the cleaver and lunged with just his claws, scratching and growling and hissing. Tearing the man down to the ground and choking him until he passed out. He wanted to draw this out, kill him slowly. But before all that he had to make sure Andrew would be okay.

Aaron had inched towards the bed, talking to Andrew who removed his hands from the headboard painfully slow. He was talking to Andrew but Neil couldn’t hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears.

“Neil, listen to me,” Aaron’s voice cut through, “Call Dobson to pick Andrew up. And I’ll call the police-”

“No police Aaron.” Neil’s voice was animalistic from rage and Aaron paled slightly. “I’ll take care of this. Take Andrew to Betsy-" Aaron’s phone chimed. Betsy was already at the location. For a moment it was quiet. Andrew’s empty gaze stopped at Neil, wandered to his claws and the antlers that were now visible. His temper made him more like his father. Andrew couldn’t know but Neil certainly knew he looked like a monster.

Aaron meanwhile talked Andrew through what he was doing with the emergency kit. Tending to patients was what Aaron was good at, whilst Neil stood sentry and watched any movements. Betsy didn’t enter the room. She passed Neil a change of clothes for Andrew and one for himself and wondered if she had foreseen this future. With visible effort and a lot of careful and barely there touches they managed to get Andrew dressed. He didn’t say anything but stared ahead with this blank look.

Betsy helped him out of the room, but stopped when Andrew spoke for the only time.

“I misjudged you. You’re not a rabbit, you’re a deer.” They left and Neil turned back to the man on the ground. 

He searched the room almost frantically and found a rope, some tarp and a gas burner. Neil wondered if Riko had known he would show up. For a moment he hesitated, but then grabbed the items. The tarp was laid out quickly and Aaron helped him manhandle Drake onto it. They bound his legs together and gagged him.

“You can go Aaron,” Neil spoke, deceptively calm. “I can handle this from here on out.”

“I want revenge for what he did to Andrew. I’m staying here.” He waited for a beat. “And he would never forgive me if I left you alone.” It was a strange kind of solidarity he didn’t expect to get from Aaron.

“I will wake him up. Where would be the fun in his suffering if he slept through it?” Neil felt the Butcher’s smile as he grabbed the cleaver and knew he looked like his father. He put Neil to rest. Nathaniel was the son raised in blood, the one this task was fit for. The cleaver was of an okay sharpness, Nathaniel surmised.

The first cuts were almost hard to do, they were just around the fingertips, cutting the nails away. It had Drake awaken and Aaron held him down whilst Nathaniel continued to cut away at the hands that were used to hold Andrew down.

“Does it hurt?” Nathaniel asked, looking at Drake like a hunter looked at its prey. He was no longer a deer like Andrew had claimed. “You will never use your hands to touch Andrew or anyone else ever again.” He was a monster.

Drake sounded like he was begging. No one cared. Nathaniel positioned himself to sit between Drake’s legs and raised the cleaver. He swung it down and hacked away at his crotch. The man screamed through the gag. Blood was quickly pooling on the tarp, chunks of flesh within it and wielding a cleaver had never been more satisfying. It was almost terrifying.

Aaron looked pale, but he kept his hold on Drake, his eyes never leaving the crazed look on Nathaniel’s face. This wasn’t the Neil Josten he had gotten to know. Nathaniel grabbed the burner and cauterized the wound he had inflicted. Drake almost passed out from the pain but Nathaniel never let him. Kept bringing him back with smaller wounds so his body focused on something else.

It took an hour until Drake died a horrible death, teeth ripped and his eyes gouged out. His fingers cut off or torn to shreds, his feet amputated and all of his body mutilated. Neil’s clothes were stained with blood, but this wasn’t enough.  _ Mutilating wasn’t enough. _

“Aaron.” Neil’s voice sounded warped by… something. It sounded almost to cheerful for what he had done and wanted to do. “You’ve had enough. He’s dead. You can go.”

“How will you dispose of the body?” Aaron looked sick but Neil commended him for his bravery. “I can help.”

“You don’t want to see what I’m going to do.” Neil sounded regretful, almost. Aaron could see the crazed edges fading away, leaving behind a scarred man. A monster who didn’t choose to be one.

“I’ll stay.”

“Aaron-"

“I don’t give a shit. I already saw you take apart a man with so much pleasure, it can’t get any worse that this.” Aaron reached out to pat Neil’s shoulder. “I already know you’re not completely human.” He pointed to the claws and antlers.

“This… this is a side not even Andrew knows.” He stopped, leaning slightly into the hand on his shoulder. It was a reassurance from the least expected source. “I… I’m terrified that I’ll turn into the monster that plagued me in my childhood.” 

“Same shit with my mom. She was shitty and I’ve only come to realize that in the past few years,” Aaron confided, “I’m still terrified that I might turn out like her.” It was a broken admission and Neil understood how it felt. But it wasn’t the same. Aaron wasn’t the monster he was. He shifted his jaw. The razor sharp teeth clenching for a moment.

“I eat human flesh, Aaron.” He didn’t dare to look at Aaron, not wanting to see the disgust. “My father was a wendigo.” He grabbed an arm and tore the flesh from it.

Systematically he tore through all the edible parts. He didn’t even know if the drops on the tarp were from blood or if his tears managed to fall down.

It was just a steady dripping.

Drip.

Drip.

_ Drip. _

 

Neil was holed up in his room, having shoved the bed a little away from the wall so he could wedge himself in between.

Andrew was at Betsy’s and wouldn’t return for the foreseeable future. He needed to recover and could only do so under Bee’s guidance. It was for the best.

Kevin turned to alcohol to cope with the situation at hand and stayed in the living room most of the time. Nicky had tried to help him, to be a shoulder to lean on but Kevin just stared at him with this pained expression. It conveyed the helplessness and desperation he felt.

After a while Nicky stopped looking at anyone. He watched the family fall apart.

Aaron had asked Neil specifics about his Wendigo nature. How often he needed human flesh. Neil told him what he knew.

Of course towards the end of the week he came back with a cooler full of flesh and stored it away in a small fridge Nicky had once brought in for Neil.

He seemed to have taken it in stride. But Neil knew better. He could hear Aaron wake up screaming at night.

Betsy tried to help Aaron and also reached out to Neil. He blocked her attempt.

 

It was only when someone stormed into his room, that it stopped Neil from thinking he should follow Riko’s orders. Maybe then no one would have to suffer for it. No one had to get hurt for him.

“Neil, buddy, hey. It’s me, Matt.” The gentle voice had Neil follow to where Matt now sat on the mattress. Neil was still detached from reality. He barely acknowledged him. “I heard what happened. And Andrew called me yesterday. He told me to go see you.” It stung that Andrew called Matt but didn’t have any words for Neil. Maybe there was just nothing more to say between them.

“It’s my fault.” Maybe he and Andrew were done. It was Neil’s fault for antagonizing Riko. For not obeying him from the beginning.

“No. It’s not.” Matt reached out, grabbed Neil, pulling him out of the space between the wall and the bed, and hugged him. Neil was startled by the gesture, but it only took one small moment for him to cling to Matt like a lifeline. “It will be alright again. Andrew can pull through and he’ll be back.” 

There was a soft knock on the door.

“Neil, hello,” Renee said softly, “I will be staying here until Andrew returns. He asked me to check in with you if you feel comfortable with that.” She had a smile on her lips but her eyes were slightly red. She had been crying.

“I don’t care.” He was tired of everyone having talked to Andrew but he was the only one who didn’t hear from him.

“I will not bother you, I promise. I’m taking care of Kevin and Nicky. I trust Matt and Dan to take care of you Aaron should you need it.”

“Of course, Renee. I’m going to take good care of Neil.” Matt ruffled his hair, the antlers left ignored. It was almost nice.

“I’m fine.” He had to be fine. He couldn’t just not be  _ fine _ . But from Matt’s crestfallen expression he knew it wasn't true.

“Neil, you’re not fine. I don’t know everything aside from what Chief told me and Andrew confirmed when I asked. I just know that after Betsy got him, you and Aaron stayed behind and I’m not gonna ask what it was you did.” Neil nodded in thanks. It was bad enough Aaron knew and could use it as blackmail. “But I know you did it for Andrew.”

“Thanks.” Maybe he could do it.

Maybe he could stay.

 

Matt and Dan checked in with Neil and Aaron almost every single day. Aaron didn’t talk much to them, if he did then only when Neil was in the same room. He didn’t want to accidentally say something incriminating about him or their newfound… strange friendship.

Neil had broken off his antlers again, they grew in rapid succession now and it bothered him. Sometimes when his head was already sensitive and it hurt too much to do it himself, he asked Aaron to break them. To make him less of a monster. Aaron always patched up the bloody scabs left, Neil felt grateful to be able to count on Aaron like that. It never lasted long.

He got back into the swing of things with smaller cases and worked with Matt and Dan. Allison came to his assistance throughout the week as well until she practically became his temporary partner. It worked well and Neil didn’t think about going to Riko at all.

It was a sweet lull, nothing happened for three weeks. Andrew had been gone for five. Not one word was spoken and Betsy didn’t pick up her phone. Neil stopped trying. Andrew wouldn't want to talk to him anyway. He needed to pick up his pieces first. 

Neil only counted in weeks Andrew was gone. At the six week mark, Neil got a message.

_ You haven’t submitted to me yet, Nathaniel.  _

Riko was a pest Neil had to live with. But he had hurt Andrew already. There was no one else to take from him that Riko should know about.

_ Thanks for noticing. And I’m not going to be your plaything. _

_ You see, I’m generous, I would just keep you for two weeks, then let you finish your duties with the police. After that I will come to take you back for good. Does that not sound like a deal? _

_ Fuck you. _

_ Then I need to give you more incentive. _

That had been the end of the conversation. In hindsight Neil would come to realize that he could have avoided collateral damage.

 

On a Friday, Matt went missing and Dan was in the hospital for a concussion and bruised ribs. Allison took over their care for Neil and Aaron. Dan was discharged on a Saturday and stayed at the house Andrew’s group resided in.

(Neil found out that Kevin, Nicky and Renee created more rooms within the house. They made it bigger without building on the outside. Magic was wonderful for those purposes.)

It didn’t take long for Wymack and Abby to stay as well.

Allison followed not long after.

They were safer in numbers. Safer under the same roof.

Renee had gotten permission from Andrew. She was the only one who had talked to him.

 

On Tuesday an envelope with a USB-Drive arrived. Nicky plugged it into their game-system to look at it on the TV. There was a single video-file.

Play. ▶️

There was a dungeon-esque looking room with Matt chained to the wall. Off-camera a growl resounded and footsteps approached.

_ “I believe you’re familiar with monsters, you have Nathaniel after all.” _ Riko’s voice was smooth and Matt didn’t give any visible reaction. He had been drugged out of his mind.

Dan let out an anguished cry at the video. Neil stayed frozen in place. It was his fault. He was to blame. Had he only taken Riko’s deal.

_ “I know you have heard of vampires and werewolves but which turning process is the most painful?” _ Riko asked, the growl got louder and a werewolf appeared on screen.  _ “A werewolf’s bite is said to kill those unworthy. We shall see if you’re worthy. Right?” _

The werewolf lunged, sunk his teeth deep into Matt’s shoulder and the video cut out at his blood curdling screams. Renee held Dan protectively in her arms. The expressions ranged from angry to shocked to utterly devastated.

Neil looked blank. Matt got hurt because of him. He was potentially dead because of him.

“What do we do?” Allison asked, barely containing her rage at the footage.

“I’m going to give him what he wants,” Neil responded, turning to look at Dan. “I’ll go.”

“No you won’t!” Aaron crossed his arms in anger. He was not going to let Neil be a fucking idiot. “Andrew is going to be back soon, we can think of something then but… don’t play into his hands.”

“This doesn't concern Andrew anymore, Aaron. I have to go.” Neil’s eyes told Aaron that inside the decision was killing him. Kevin had seen it too.

“I’ll g-"

“No Kevin. You stay here. One of us has to stay for when Andrew returns. We can’t fail him.” Neil’s stomach churned. Andrew promised them and Neil hated breaking his promise.” One of us has to keep his promises.”

“I hate to ask this,” Dan whispered through her sobs, “But please, I beg you… bring him back to me. Bring me Matt back.”

“I will.” Neil got up and walked upstairs. He only heard the beginning of the arguments.

“You’re just going to let him go?” Aaron’s voice cut in. “Andrew will kill all of you if he finds out!”

“Riko has no intention of giving Neil back to us,” Kevin added, “This might be the last we’ll ever see of him!”

“I know, I know! But- Matt…” Dan sounded so broken and Renee held her close. 

“Matt is going to be angry too.” Aaron’s admission was enough to distort the rest of the arguments. What else were they supposed to do?

 

Neil called Riko.

“I’ll do it. Send Matt back. I’ll- stay for those two weeks. Then I want to finish my time here- you can have me after that.”

“Very wise of you, Nathaniel. I will arrange for Jean to fetch you.”

“Okay.”

The call ended and Neil packed a bag. He didn’t take much and left his most important belongings behind. The book and all its contents. His stomach churned as he entered Andrew’s room without permission.

Neil left the book on the bed.

 

Jean got him in the middle of the night.

“You shouldn't have done this.” The grim reaper’s eyes looked almost regretful.

“I know. But I have to. If it’ll keep them safe, I’ll gladly die.”

“You are a fool.”

“Maybe.”

They went through the portal.

 

He didn’t regret it. Not when it kept Riko away from his family.

 

Andrew came back a week after Neil’s disappearance and found everyone in the living room. Everyone aside from a certain idiot.

“Andrew you’re back!” Nicky waved at him, his smile wobbly and Andrew knew something was off. Nicky always went for a hug.

“Where’s Josten.” He realized three things at once. Matt was injured. Aaron stayed quiet and looked angrier than usual. Neil was gone and no one spoke about it. “Where is he. Answer me now.”

“He’s…” Nicky hesitated, looking around with a helpless look to him.

“He went to Riko,” Aaron cut in their stammering. “Neil left a week ago in exchange for Matt.” Something twisted in Andrew’s gut. Neil went to Riko. Because of Wilds and Boyd. He moved towards them, grabbed Dan by her collar and shook her.

“What right did you have to let him leave?” Andrew’s voice had a hard edge.

“What was I supposed to do?” Dan choked. Andrew squeezed her throat. She gasped. Matt tried to get up but failed.

“Stop him. Do you know what Riko wants from him?” A cruel smile split Andrew’s face. “It’s the same that was done to me. Don’t you get it?” Dan paled even more.

Renee intervened. She grabbed Andrew and forced him away from Dan.

“Don’t. We’re all to blame,” she muttered, ”No one aside from Aaron tried to stop him.”

“I’m sorry Andrew,” Kevin whispered, “I wanted… I wanted to go instead but he told me to stay- to not fail our promise while he failed his own.” Andrew shook off Renee, but she positioned her between Andrew and the rest. Aaron stepped towards his brother.

“We don’t know where Riko’s damn castle is. Don’t think we didn’t try to save him,” Aaron looked at Andrew head on. “Nicky, Kevin and Renee tried to look for him.”

“Someone grew a spine.”

“Some of us have to go through some shit to get there it seems.” It was a challenge Andrew greeted with a mocking smile.

“Twin, follow me. There is something I want to know.” Without any further commentary towards the others, Andrew turned to walk up the stairs and heard Aaron follow him.

 

The room looked untouched save for the old leather notebook on his bed. Andrew picked it up and skimmed through it. Everything was still inside, from the money and the codes. Neil had left him his most valuable possession.

“Now, dear brother,” Andrew turned back to him, “What happened after Bee took me away. She was distraught and not only because of me, she was shedding tears for Neil and by extension you.” Aaron stayed quiet for a bit.

“Neil tortured Drake and got rid of him,” Aaron summarized, “I held him down whilst Neil tore him limb from limb.”

“You’re withholding information.” Andrew snapped with his fingers, trying to hurry Aaron along with the story.

“Yeah and for once in my life enjoy knowing something you don’t,” Aaron sneered, clenching his hand into a fist.

“Did the deer do something that made you terrified.” Andrew caught the sneer for what it really was. A broken admission of terror. Aaron took deep breaths.

“I guess. It’s more my fault for not listening though,” Aaron admitted, a heavy feeling in his chest for ratting out Neil that way. There had been a reason Andrew didn’t know. Neil was terrified of losing the place he worked so hard for. Instead of continuing, Aaron grabbed Andrew’s book of supernatural beings from the bookshelf and flipped through the heavy encyclopedia.

He bypassed the Waldgeist, the Warg and the Weiße Frau until he arrived at the section dedicated to the Wendigo and handed it to Andrew. It tasted like betrayal and felt like damnation when the book left his hands.

Andrew didn’t have any visible reaction when he looked over the page and Aaron wondered for a moment what it meant. If Andrew would cast Neil away.

“He really is more of a deer than a rabbit.” Andrew closed the book with a little too much force and grabbed a cigarette from his nightstand. After opening the window, he leaned out to smoke.

“If my opinion is worth anything, I think he’s only a half-breed. He only said something about his father.” 

“Duly noted. You can leave now, Aaron.” The door closed with a click, Andrew didn’t look back. Something flared in his chest. It might have been anger or something else he didn’t have the words to name.

He just knew Riko would have to die soon and give back the idiotic martyr.


	5. Part 4.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil returns. Riko stays away for four months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can guess what warnings come into play here.

Another week had passed. Two weeks since Neil’s martyrdom and Andrew had dedicated his time by grilling Jeremy for every possible information he could get his hands on. Which was barely anything about Riko.

Two weeks were a long time whereas the ring of a doorbell only lasted mere seconds. Andrew was the one to open the door, Kevin at his back and Renee watching over their shoulders.

There was a young man with striking blue eyes and auburn hair. Kevin gasped at the sight, recognition setting in.

“Neil,” Andrew called out to him. Neil was barely standing up, his face cast to the ground and his arms seemingly holding him together. He looked terrible.

“An...drew?” His voice was scratchy, hoarse from what could only have been screaming. He looked at him then looked away. Andrew turned to Kevin and Renee.

“I’ll bring him in and check him over. You lock the door and keep an eye out.” He reached out and paused before touching Neil. “Can I touch you, yes or no?” Neil just looked at him, unbelieving of the choice he was given and it angered Andrew.

“Yes.” Andrew grabbed his arm to steady him and brought him in. Renee closed the door and Kevin carried Neil’s tattered bag. They went to Neil’s room where Andrew effectively blocked Kevin’s entrance.

“I need to talk to him,” Kevin almost commanded but Andrew didn’t move out of the way. “It’s important, Andrew.”

“No. Not today.” He grabbed the bag and effectively shut the door in Kevin’s face. Silence fell over the room, only Neil’s shuffling disturbed it when he got himself seated on the bed.

Andrew didn’t turn around until he was sure Neil was sitting. Then he catalogued the damage done. Neil’s hands were bandaged completely and the antlers stood young and proud on his head. His cheeks were slightly hollowed and on one was a bandage that covered something up. There was no telling how he looked underneath his clothes. He pointed to the bandaged hands in question. Neil met his stare with a blank one of his own.

“I can’t transform my hands back anymore,” he gave a miserable laugh. “I tried. But I think they did something to me.”

“Beside the obvious you mean.”

“Yeah.” He let out a breath. Andrew wondered for a terrible moment if this was some ploy of Riko to get to Kevin. “How… how are you doing? Did being at Dobson’s help you?”

“I had to pick up my pieces,” Andrew gave his non-answer.

“Okay.”

“What did they do to you.” Neil stayed quiet after Andrew’s demand for answers. 

“I’m fine.”

“If I ever hear that bullshit answer again, you will regret it.” Andrew aired a little of his rage, but simmered down quickly enough again. “Talk.”

“I… I don’t remember much. I guess I blacked out too many times or something,” Neil didn’t look at Andrew. “Riko never managed to make the pact. I wouldn’t let him-"

“Did he touch you?”

“Yeah. He did. And a few of his lackeys too. But I bit them whenever they came too close. I think you know what it means by now.” Neil looked at him. “I take it Aaron told you about me.”

“He showed me the encyclopedia entry for your kind. Technically he didn’t open his mouth.” Andrew returned the look.

“I don’t care anymore.” The broken admission felt too heavy to bear and Neil’s shoulders sagged under the weight he carried. “I’m just so tired of everyone getting hurt because of me.” He looked at Andrew when he spoke.

“It was a long time coming. Riko would have done the same regardless. I kept Kevin away from him for the better part of four years.” 

“Still. Maybe he would stop if I-"

“No. Don’t start thinking about it. They will never stop, it doesn’t matter how much you beg.” Neil understood the words for what they were. An admission. A truth spoken for ears that would understand after what had happened.

“I’m tired. I think I’ll try to sleep,” Neil responded, “You can check my injuries tomorrow. There’s not much to be looked at anyway you know. I heal very fast.”

“Even when you’re starved?” Andrew went to the cooler in the room and opened it, finding the packets of human meat in it. He grabbed one and passed it to Neil, who looked at it with a look that told Andrew it killed him everytime he had to eat.

“I-... I’m sorry.” Neil shifted his jaw with great effort and tore into the flesh, his teeth ripping away at it until there was nothing left but the heavy guilt.

“Sleep, deer. I’ll check on you tomorrow.” Neil just let himself fall to the side, his head hitting the pillow.

“Don’t… I liked rabbit better,” he whispered. Andrew started for the door but turned back for a moment.

“Rest."

 

The following days of Neil’s arrival were absolute chaos. Everyone wanted to see him, but Andrew didn’t let anyone near the room. Neil needed as much rest as he could get for the healing process to repair him.

Of course Andrew wasn’t there all day every day. He couldn’t act as a buffer 24/7. So Neil wasn’t surprised when he found Kevin standing beside his bed and looking at him, lost and tired. The bed sheet he wore looked ruffled and wrinkly and Neil found himself comforted by the seeming normalcy, knowing Kevin still preferred bed sheets to actual clothing.

“Nathaniel- you’re not really him… right?”

“Don’t… use that name,” Neil almost pleaded, not looking at Kevin. “I just… I want to be Neil.”

“He won’t let you.” Kevin stood there awkwardly. “Can I sit?” Neil nodded. Kevin was careful when he sat down, sitting close enough but not touching Neil. He wouldn’t hurt his trust. “I… I’m here for you. If you want to talk.”

“I know Kevin.” He really did. “But I don’t want to talk.” He didn’t want anymore questions but Kevin was determined if nothing else. So Neil dealt with the questions.

“He branded you, didn’t he?” Kevin asked, pointing a slender finger to Neil’s cheek.

“I don’t remember him doing it.” Pause. “I don’t remember much of anything.” Neil was tired.

“Can I touch your shoulder?” Kevin sounded unsure even at Neil’s nod he hesitated. The sorcerer put an arm around Neil and pulled him close. It was awkward because Kevin didn’t do hugs. But Neil was grateful for the bit of comfort it spent him. He closed his eyes, leaning his head on Kevin’s shoulder and let the slight comfort wash over him. For the second time in two - almost three - weeks he could breathe easier.

“Thanks Kevin,” Neil muttered. “I hope we can kill Riko before he gets me again.” Hope was a dangerous thing, Neil found. It came in small glimpses, a feeling here and there. It had you holding on when you were about to break. But it would also be the thing that broke you.

“Me too.” It sounded like Kevin was terrified of the words, so Neil held onto him a little tighter. Reminding him that he could hate Riko for what he did. That he didn’t have to be afraid.

Neil hoped he could convince himself of the same thing.

He didn’t have to be afraid.

 

Neil faced his other friends a day later. Looking at them one by one, his gaze stuck on Matt for a moment. The man looked terrible as if he hadn’t slept much and Neil felt guilt that wouldn’t change anything.

“Don’t,” Matt said, this crushed look on his face told Neil it was obvious what he was thinking, “It's not your fault. You shouldn't have had to go in the first place.”

“You didn't deserve to be turned Matt." Neil reached out to take hold of Matt’s hand. “You didn’t deserve to get hurt because of me. The world of the supernatural should have stayed a distant part of your life. Cases and not yourself.”

“We can’t change that now,” Aaron cut in. “Stop the pity, Josten. It was bound to happen even if you hadn’t come along, the target would have been Kevin.” Neil let go of Matt’s hand and looked at Aaron. But he didn’t linger and looked away, finding Andrew’s eyes and almost sinking in them.

He kept searching out Andrew when he didn’t know what to do or say. It was strange.

“Should we give you two some space?” Allison raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly from Andrew to Neil.

“You’re treading on thin ice, Reynolds.” Andrew gave her a cool look. “If you would stop eyefucking Renee it would be great.” Dan choked on whatever she was drinking.

“Jesus, Andrew,” Nicky sputtered, looking between Renee and Allison. When everyone started arguing, Neil sought out Wymack.

“Chief. I need to know something.” He looked around and saw everyone engrossed in the debate.

“What do you need?” Wymack’s tone was apprehensive, almost careful as if he waited for something he had to object to.

“My contract. When does it end?” Neil’s heart clenched, hoping he still had a few years before he had to submit to Riko. A few years to figure out if they could come up with a plan.

“I gave you a contract that’s to be extended after five years,” Wymack told him, “Why are you asking?” Neil took a deep breath. Happiness flooded him. He could still be out of Riko’s reach for still more than four years.

“Because Riko wants me to finish my contract before I belong to him,” he responded. Despite the words he felt himself smile.

“Listen, kid. You will never belong to him. We’re not going to let that happen, you hear me?” Neil just nodded.

There was still time.

 

It took another two weeks for Neil to finally get back into investigating with Andrew. Kevin came along more often than not and helped out with his magical insight.

Neil stuck to Andrew like glue, knowing it had to be annoying for the man to keep him around. But Andrew didn’t comment. He let Neil stay close, smoked at night and shared his cigarettes with Neil. The gestures were often accompanied by a dry  _ I hate you  _ that Neil couldn’t believe. Not for a second.

It was a weekend when they went to Eden’s Twilight back at the club for the first time in months.

Kevin downed his shots in rapid succession, Nicky dragged Aaron, Matt and Dan to the dancefloor. Renee had disappeared somewhere with Allison. It left Neil and Andrew at the table with Kevin guzzling down more shots.

“You’re staring,” Neil said loud enough to be heard over the music. Andrew shrugged. “Did I do something that bothers you?”

“Nothing gets under my skin,” Andrew returned.

“Then I’m nothing.” He gave Andrew a cheeky grin. “For a man who doesn't feel much you keep saying you hate me, remember?” Neil didn’t understand why he challenged Andrew in that regard. There was nothing to be gained. And yet. He had to. Andrew’s gaze was intense.

“Every inch of you,” he leaned on the table, still looking at Neil, “but that doesn't mean I wouldn’t blow you.” If Neil hadn’t been sitting the world would have tilted and thrown him off balance. The hidden confession was enough to send Neil’s mind reeling.

“You like me.”

“Are you stupid? I said I hate you,” Andrew gathered the glasses on the table and put them onto the tray.

“Why didn't you say something earlier?”

“Nothing would come of it.” With that Andrew left to get more drinks.

Neil sat dumbfounded and stared after Andrew. Kevin tapped his shoulder and tilted his head in question.

There was nothing to be said.

 

Of course Neil kept thinking about Andrew’s confession. He was never supposed to be an answer. Never supposed to be someone for anyone. Least of all Andrew. Whenever the man was in the room, Neil would gravitate towards him, watch him and wonder what changed. He didn’t look at Nicky or Aaron or Matt any differently. They were still friends.

He even hated himself so much to look at Kevin but the man did nothing for Neil. It was purely Andrew. Only Andrew.

His mother would beat him senseless for being noticeable enough for someone to find him attractive. For someone to even want him. But Andrew had told him that nothing would come of it. So Neil decided that if he was already nothing, Andrew would either make the first move or they would have to talk about it eventually.

Another week passed.

They were at a standstill.

 

Neil sat on the back porch, having lit a cigarette a moment prior, knowing Andrew would show up around this time. He did. And stopped in the doorway, looking at Neil. It had been close to a week that Andrew had avoided Neil. Or at least tried not to be alone in the same room with him.

Of course Neil noticed. Andrew had been in his line of sight for a while now. He would have had to be less than perceptive to not notice him.

Andrew sat down on the porch beside Neil, crossing his ankles and leaning back on his hands. Neil tried not to stare as obvious when he looked at Andrew’s relaxed form beside him. But it was Andrew. He always noticed.

“Staring,” Andrew accused and glanced at Neil and then the cigarette he still held. As Neil did when he noticed the look, he held the cigarette out towards Andrew, inching his clawed hand closer to Andrew’s mouth. Always gauging the reaction the movement brought him. He stopped an inch away, the mouthpiece of the cigarette was turned so Andrew could pluck it out of his hand with his mouth. 

He didn’t. Instead he just took a drag and blew the smoke at Neil’s palm. “Why are you smoking?” The question caught Neil off guard and he blinked for a moment.

“The smoke reminded me of my mother,” Neil settled on.

“Reminded. Why past tense?” Andrew took another drag.

“Because now it reminds me of you.” He didn’t even hesitate. Andrew froze in his spot. Neil pulled his claws back slowly, but Andrew grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer.

“I’m not to be remembered. I’m not your answer, rabbit.”

“I know.” Neil felt the body heat radiating off Andrew. “But I want to keep you in my mind. Until the day I die, I want to be able to remember you and everyone else.”

“Rabbit-"

“Wait, Andrew. I’m not finished.” Neil paused to see if Andrew would let him talk. “At Evermore they forced me to learn how to delete memories. Every type of memory manipulation, it’s bad. Riko intends for me to use it when my time here is up. He wants me to delete every memory you all have of me.”

“Why are you telling me?”

“Because I promised to tell you the truth.” Those honest blue eyes were filled with pain. “Because I will do it when the time comes. You won’t be hurt because of me-”

“No.” There was a fire burning in Andrew’s eyes. “Neil. I won’t let Riko have you. I promised to protect you.”

“I know. But I-"

“No but. I promised you and I keep my promises.”

“No Andrew. I…-"

“Shut up. Neil, look at me. Do you really think Riko will stop once he has you? Not a chance in hell. He will still come after Kevin and me.” Neil let out a shaky breath at Andrew’s words.

“What am I supposed to do then? I won’t be able to handle it if you get hurt again. I want you to be safe.”

“Then stay, Neil Josten. Stay here within my reach.” Andrew let go of Neil’s wrist, the cigarette had burned down to a stub in the meantime but neither of them thought about smoking after that loaded conversation. Neil kept looking at Andrew. It was strange to know that Andrew was that affected by his words. Only Neil saw it.

“Andrew…” He wasn’t even sure why he said Andrew’s name. It felt so natural when it rolled off his tongue.

“Yes or no, Neil?” For a second Neil wondered what Andrew’s question meant again. It dawned on him that it was Andrew’s confirmation of consent.

“Yes.”

Andrew kissed him like the world started and stopped at Neil’s lips. Like it was a fight to be won. But underneath all the hardness, Neil felt the softness and how much it must have took for Andrew to stand up to his trauma. To let himself have someone to care about. And Neil felt himself be at ease, something he never thought possible.

Neil didn’t dare to touch Andrew, especially not with his claws. The kiss was over too soon but Neil as always respected Andrew’s boundaries. Andrew obviously picked up on it.

“I hate you.” His tone was almost casual but Neil heard the underlying message. It was a confession and had been that for a while.

“I know.” Neil smiled.

 

Riko stayed out of Neil’s life for the better part of four months.

In those four months, Andrew and Neil’s budding relationship progressed beyond the shared cigarettes and few kisses at night to them staying close to one another during the day and eventually sharing a bed a few nights during the week.

Renee noticed of course and she congratulated them in private. Andrew stared her down with a blank stare and Neil was unsure how to react but Renee had expected these reactions.

The others caught on not long after. Nicky almost lost his hand when he didn’t stop squealing and Neil saw money going to Allison’s hands. Of course they bet on him and Andrew.

Andrew started using a percentage to tell Neil how much he hated him. Naturally he had excelled 100% almost too quickly. But Neil didn’t mind. He liked that Andrew  _ hated  _ him that much.

In four months Neil learned a lot about the less extreme supernatural casework. Helping a god find their lost staff. Working with a man to find his mermaid girlfriend and busting a pixie drug ring. Neil could admit that learning about the supernatural in a less extreme way was fun.

Then there were the nights spent watching Matt as he howled at the moon and didn’t recognize anyone around him. Neil was suited to watch him. He healed easily should Matt ever attack him. The first few times he did. And Matt always looked so pained when he realized what he was doing and stopped attacking Neil.

Neil didn’t hold it against him. Most nights were spent consoling a crying wolf and his heart had never bled more than when he saw what Matt had to live with now.

His tentative friendship with Aaron had its ups and downs. They got along most days but sometimes Aaron couldn’t stand to look him in the eye, a reminder of blood and flesh in his mind. He was harsher on those days but Neil understood. Of course he understood.

But Aaron always brought back new flesh for him now that his hunger went haywire and the craving only dimmed but never vanished.

The monster part of him now dominated his human part. There were days when shifting his jaw with those razor sharp teeth felt as natural as talking and days where he would look at someone from his makeshift family and think of them as flesh. Those days he hated.

Dan asked him for forgiveness one day and Neil wasn’t even sure what she wanted forgiveness for. She had hugged him and apologized for having let him go to Evermore, for having begged for Neil to get hurt instead of Matt. Of course he forgave her. Him getting hurt had always been the better option.

Neil got along better with Renee. She had been excited when Neil decided to approach her. He had brought her his old horns, the ones he’d broken countless times as a gift to use in her witchcraft. She had been honored to receive the antlers and expressed her gratitude. He felt like he could talk to her now. He was ready to start being a friend.

Allison took him shopping more than once. She styled him up and bought him clothes that earned an appreciative gaze from Andrew. Of course Allison knew what was going on. Everything was done on purpose. Sometimes she still accompanied Neil on cases, working with him and Andrew to provide her hunter knowledge. Allison was good at what she did.

They spent weekends partying at Eden’s Twilight, courtesy of Allison owning the club. Roland seemed happy to see them. He was glad they came back from all the hardballs thrown their way.

Kevin didn’t practice magic with Neil anymore, but he stayed close whenever Neil attempted to use his psychic powers. Eventually Kevin signed the contract and became an associate to the local police. He was braver ever since Riko stayed away.

Nicky was livelier now that everything had gone back to seeming normalcy. He talked and barely stopped. It was refreshing to see him bounce back from his depressed state. Coming back from trauma was never easy. Neil and Andrew knew.

Four months and Neil felt happy. He had gotten closer with his found family. Having spent time with them had meant for him to hope that maybe the years wouldn’t pass by that fast.

Four months and Riko destroyed Neil’s happiness.

 

The text came in the middle of the night. Andrew and Neil both startled awake by the sudden buzz. Neil scrambled for the phone, almost knocking it off the nightstand. The light blinded him in his sleepy stupor. The alarming text shot a spike of anxiety through his system.

_ I’ve let something into your house. Better hurry before someone gets hurt. _

Neil listened, footsteps and a singsong voice carried through the house.

“Junior where are you?” The voice made Neil tense and Andrew got up, knowing it had to be bad. He made his way to the door slowly, always looking between Neil and the door.

“No…” Neil got up. He threw his phone on the bed with little care. His feet took him to the door. “ No no no. She should not be here. This isn’t happening if she knows then-" He stopped, the weight of a hand on his neck grounding him to the present.

“Calm down rabbit,” Andrew whispered, “Nothing will happen to you.”

“No Andrew you don’t understand! I-" Neil realized the ugly truth presented to him. Riko would never honor promises. He would do anything to get his filthy hands on Neil, going so far as to hire Lola Malcolm to take him away. If he wanted the others to be safe… he had to take a chance. He would have to fight her off or let her take him to Riko.

No one would get hurt.

There was no time.

Neil held on to Andrew’s wrist. Not to keep him in place, to restrain him, but to make him understand the importance. Andrew didn’t care about the touch.

“Andrew. Stay here. I’ll take care of it. I promise.” Neil pulled Andrew’s hand away from his neck and lowered it. The contrast between hands and claws was obvious when Neil looked down. He was a monster, Andrew was not.

“No-"

“I want to keep you safe.” With those words Neil stepped away from Andrew and rushed out the door. He didn’t even need to tap into his monster side anymore. He had been a monster ever since the beginning and got worse after Evermore.

Lola didn’t expect the resistance. She didn’t expect the knife to her throat but that couldn’t kill her. Having been made a Wendigo changed people. They got stronger, faster and craved flesh. There was a difference to the ones born a Wendigo. They didn’t heal as fast. And Lola bled from the wound on her throat.

Neil ran. He lured her away to the outskirts of town to a forest that belonged to the Fae. He couldn’t hope for their assistance. They were neutral creatures and stayed out of monsters’ businesses.

“You-” Lola caught up to him in the forest, “I will make it hurt. I will burn you until you scream and then some more!” He’d enraged her, the wound on her neck still bleeding. “You’re just like that whore of your mother!” Neil didn’t care for her insults. He just knew that he couldn’t beat her in a fight. She was stronger than him even though she was just a turned Wendigo. He didn’t have any fire or steel or silver on him to pierce her heart with. The knife to the throat had not been enough.

Neil dodged as best as he could. Her claws caught and tore his clothes more than once. Sometimes slashing his body but healing was instantaneous. He couldn’t be killed without fire.

Of course he didn’t know how much time had passed and the forest was imbued with magic. The ghoulish trees skewed with your perception of time. 

And then there was Andrew.

Neil hadn’t heard or seen him approach but he was there between him and Lola. He brandished a sun dagger, the silvery color looked like it burned in the ghastly light of the forest.

Andrew fought for him. Lola was fast and strong, experienced too. But Andrew was protecting someone important. Someone he had promised to keep safe.

Neil involved himself in the fight, distracting Lola every now and then, striking and creating openings for Andrew. It worked in a way. Lola lashed out when she faced Andrew. He struck her heart with the dagger. She went down.

Andrew stood over her, then pulled his dagger out and cleaned it off.

The forest’s atmosphere made Andrew look unnaturally pale when he looked at Neil.

“Andrew I-"

“Let’s go. I’m sure the others are worried.” Neil nodded. They walked back the way they’d came. The forest lightened and a small clearance opened up before them. 

The smell of blood lingered in Neil’s nose.

He saw Aaron, Nicky, Renee and Kevin rush towards them. 

The sound of a body hitting the ground never sounded more devastating to Neil.

 


	6. Part 4.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ends the way it began.

Andrew opened his eyes to see Jeremy stand over him.

“Hi Andrew, I’m sure you have questions,” Jeremy looked at him, held out his hand to help him up. Andrew took it. Once he was standing, he looked around. It was a white space, nothing else but him and Jeremy.

“The afterlife is boring."

“This isn’t the afterlife.” Jeremy gave a crooked smile. “It’s the space in between. You’re not completely gone yet.” Andrew just looked at him. “I want you to make a choice, Andrew.” Something akin to dread was crawling up his back. What choice could he make. “You can die, move on and don’t look back. Or you can live. I can bring you back and you can continue.” Andrew opened his mouth but Jeremy cut him off. “I want you to look at something.” The grim reaper looked at him, it was the most serious Andrew had ever seen him. “This is what happened after you died.”

 

Neil had stopped dead in his tracks, deafening silence surrounded him. He looked over his shoulder. Andrew was on the ground. Neil stumbled, reaching for Andrew and the unshed tears choked him.

His body was still warm. Warm, soft and limp. He didn’t react to a touch. No violence was forthcoming. So Neil repositioned him, finally seeing how deep the slashes were.

His claws could fit there. That’s all Aaron saw.

Neil hadn’t shut down. Aaron stood unmoving, looking at his brother’s corpse.

Grief drove a man to turn on brittle friendships. Hard won trust, gone in an instant.

“You-!” He grabbed Neil by the collar, pulling him away from Andrew’s body. “It’s your fucking fault! You damn well killed him with all your secrets!” Neil swallowed the bile rising in his throat at the words. It was true, as much as he hated it, he led to Andrew’s death. “You killed him, you killed my brother you murdered him!” Instead of denying it or doing anything to make him seem less guilty, he grabbed Aaron’s wrists and squeezed them so hard he had to let him go with a hiss. Neil didn’t look at him, but instead searched Renee’s eyes.

She looked at him. There was a bitterness in her eyes, Neil had never seen before. A darkness he knew, and she didn’t try to hide it anymore.

“Renee. Take Kevin, Aaron and the rest and  _ go _ . I’ll deal with Riko. Don’t wait for me, keep moving.” He shoved Aaron away and Kevin grabbed onto him, his hands clenching around Aaron’s shoulders. Kevin looked scared or it might have been sadness. Neil couldn’t tell. Kevin had always been harder to read. Nicky was crying as he held onto Aaron and Kevin.

“Neil please. No-" Nicky begged him. “We can’t lose anyone else.” Neil ignored the pain in his chest as Nicky cried for him. He wanted to join Andrew. But he couldn’t tell them that.

“I don’t care where you go as long as it’s far far away from here. Don’t look back, don’t slow down and don’t trust anyone but your group.” Renee looked heartbroken as she moved to hug him. Neil squeezed her shoulders before looking at Kevin. “I’m keeping Andrew’s promise to you. I will protect you.” He didn’t say that he wanted to protect everyone. But they all knew.

“Neil don’t-" Kevin’s voice broke, he looked the most human and in a way it hurt Neil. “Don’t say goodbye…”

“Go.” He nodded at Renee, who took them and left with a heavy heart full of regrets. Aaron struggled against her and Kevin and Nicky.

“We can’t leave my brother! Let me go damn it!” Neil looked back at Andrew’s corpse, knowing that there was nothing he could do for him. He couldn’t even bury him properly. It stung in a way it shouldn’t have considering he was nothing. But he was Andrew’s nothing. He had to have meant something.

It took a while but Neil arranged flowers around Andrew’s body. Burning him would just hurt more. And eating him was out of the question. Neil would never do that to him. He could just hope that the Fae were merciful if they discovered the corpse left there, surrounded by flowers. Neil sat back, every intake of breath choking him. The darker spot on Andrew’s shirt was more prominent now that it had dried.

He’d been stupid for not seeing the claw marks. For not smelling Andrew’s blood. He could have saved him. Neil choked on a sob, his head bowed and tears falling.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t… I can’t do this without you. I’m either going to live or join you.” He took a deep breath, steadied himself to give a real goodbye. Gingerly he placed a hand on Andrew’s cold cheek, brushing his thumb under his closed eye. “Thank you. You were amazing.” He got up and the clearance faded away.

 

Andrew felt sick but he couldn't stop watching. Jeremy observed him, gauging his reactions.

 

Neil had come to Castle Evermore, wanting to find and kill Riko for everything he’d taken from him. He thought he could do it. He really thought he was strong enough to go up against Riko. But when he saw his father waiting? Every ounce of courage left him. Against his better instincts his feet stayed planted to the ground.

“Welcome Junior.” The words haunted him like a nightmare. “You didn’t think the spoiled brat would let you come here without a proper greeting.” The looming figure took a step towards him. Neil’s breath hitched. His head turned with the impact of a fist. “This will be so satisfying.” He was brought into Riko’s home a prisoner.

Neil was brought to kneel in front of the King. his gaze kept to the ground because he didn’t know if he could keep it together. He was terrified. The footsteps stopped in front of him.

“Oh Nathaniel. You were stupid to return but I am quite happy to see you. You will have some use to me at least.” Riko’s slimy grin was nothing but revolting when he stroked Neil’s cheek, tilting his face up. “A pretty amplifier. You’re going to suit my power well.” Cruel. It was nothing but cruel. “Butcher, bring him to the dungeon. And keep him screaming because that’s all he’s good for.” Neil was dragged away. Broken and defeated.

All alone in the hands of sick bastards.

 

Andrew’s hands clenched. Riko would pay for everything. Touching and hurting Neil. He would make sure Riko got what he deserved.

 

Neil was chained to the wall, people coming and going. His father was the most frequent visitor. His cleaver had been full of blood after cutting Neil’s arms to ribbons. It didn’t kill him, but the regeneration got slower and slower. They were breaking him, slowly but surely. Riko stopped by, trying to seal the pact with Neil becoming his familiar. Enraged when it didn’t work and demanding the Butcher or his lackeys to break him quicker. Or he did the dirty work himself. Neil took it with a silence that spoke how much his will was wearing thin.

How much he was breaking.

 

Andrew felt sick to the core. Only Jeremy’s quiet presence kept him tethered and away from his own bad memories.

 

Neil didn’t have the strength to keep himself upright anymore. There was more blood than tears, more choking than screaming. More hurting than healing. He was breathing but barely. Riko just wanted to use him for his power. To get stronger at the cost of Neil Josten. When the butcher hamstrung him, it was the first and the last real panicked reaction he’d gotten from Neil Josten.

“Maybe if you beg, I’ll stop,” Nathan gave him a sharp smile, and Neil screamed.

“Please, please stop!” The words were a frantic repeat, over and over again. Every breath rattled in his chest and choked him but it was nothing compared to the word he kept repeating as if it would help him any. As if Nathan would really stop if he begged.

 

“How long has it been.” Andrew’s voice was dangerous when he looked at Jeremy. His fist clenched almost painfully at the thought of Neil Josten, mouthy troublemaker, quiet and broken. The word  _ please  _ killing him inside, thinking of how he’d begged when he was seven and raped by his foster father.

“Two days.” Jeremy responded. “I couldn't pull your soul here earlier. I needed clearance from my boss first.” A day of torture for Neil. It was getting longer, no matter how they dragged it out, Neil would pay for it. He couldn’t last much longer.

“I need to go back. I  _ need  _ to save Neil.” Jeremy looked at him strangely. “What.”

“This is the first time I’ve heard you saying you needed something.”

“I don’t care.”

“Before I send you back, there is someone here to see you.” Andrew turned to Jeremy, looked behind him then. A small woman with a stony face looked him up and down. The disgust was palpable.

“Can you save Abram?” Her voice was grating and unconcerned. It was cool calculation and Andrew realized it had to be Mary Hatford, Neil’s psychic mother.

“I will.”

“That boy was always too stupid to be left alone, he went against everything I taught him and now he ended up where he was supposed to die years ago.” Andrew didn't like the way Mary talked. A woman who had abused her son should not have had the right to look so unconcerned.

“I don’t care what you have to say.”

“I don’t like you.”

“Me neither. And yet here we are.” Andrew crossed his arms. She looked at him with a look close to incredulous.

“Stay with Abram because he obviously chose to be with you.” She turned, waiting for a moment and Andrew could see her thinking. “Make him your familiar before the Moriyama spawn does. His will is wearing thin and this is his only chance, with you he will want it of his own accord. He will be bound to you, Minyard. Memorize the ritual and use it to save him.” Mary looked at him again, steel in her eyes. “I hope you’re miserable together.” And she vanished. Andrew was hit with an onslaught of memories and passages about a ritual sealed with a kiss.

“Well that went better than I hoped.” Jeremy scratched the back of his head, then turned to Andrew. “I will bring you back.”

 

Power surged through him when he awoke. The forest clearance had frozen over and Andrew looked around with cool calculation. Something was different ever since he awoke. As if something dormant had awoken within him. He heard faint whispering.

“One of them awoke. The last of their kind. The last of their kind." Those words meant nothing to Andrew but his senses were sharpened. He was different now. There were eyes glowing between the trees. Shadowy figures lingered and stared at him. “The last of their kind. The King is back. The King will take his rightful place.”

Jeremy stood beside him. Andrew looked over to him. He catalogued the new scars on his chest where Lola had pierced him. His shirt was torn but he didn’t feel cold in the frozen clearance. Jeremy crouched before him, having given him time to adjust to the new state of his being.

“Welcome back to the land of the living. I was so free to call up your friends and family. They should be on their way when Alvarez and Laila open their portals to them,” he told Andrew, “Seems like my boss won that bet. You truly are something special.”

“What are you talking about?” Andrew stood up glaring at Jeremy who had this crooked smile on his face. The grim reaper got up and dusted off his robe.

“You haven’t figured it out yet?” He gave a pointed look at the clearance around them.

“Ice Elemental? Fuck if I know. I don’t have the time for this,” Andrew pushed past the grim reaper. He didn’t have the time. Neil was in danger.

“No. Something much more ancient and powerful, Andrew. Your mother and father were the same species even if they never knew,” Jeremy spoke. “Their powers were weak compared to yours, that’s why they never lived long enough to get the choice to continue living. You and Aaron on the other hand?” He paused, having gotten Andrew’s attention. “You’re both strong even though your mother drugged the hell out of Aaron and laid his side dormant for the foreseeable future.”

“You’re taking too much of my time,” Andrew grit his teeth. “I have to save Neil.” No matter how interesting Jeremy’s cryptic explanations were, time was short. Neil needed to be saved.

“I know. But are you going to storm castle Evermore all alone? You need back-up. Fortunately I organized that already.” Andrew had a sense of Déja-vu when Renee, Aaron, Kevin and Nicky stormed towards him. The others followed shortly. He thought he might have seen Dan and Matt cry, but he couldn’t be too sure.

“Andrew!” Nicky yelled and skidded to a stop in front of him. He was crying. “Oh my god Andrew… It was so horrible- and then we got contacted by Jeremy and- did you know he’s a grim reaper?” Nicky was talking almost too fast for Andrew to follow. “And his colleagues- Alvarez and Laila I think- they opened a portal for us and man I-”

“Slow down Nicky.” And Nicky did. He even stopped talking to look between Andrew and Aaron.

“How much did Jeremy tell you?” Kevin asked, stepping closer to Andrew with a crushed look on his face.

“I know how Neil left and what is happening to him. We need to go and save him.” He looked at Kevin, calm and solid and it made the sorcerer relax a little. Renee looked Andrew over and then around the frozen clearance.

“Andrew, since when can you use elemental magic?” She asked and Jeremy laughed lightly. The grim reaper had been acting all giddy and happy ever since Andrew had been revived. It was getting eerie.

“Ever since I was resurrected. And what’s so funny?”

“No one seems to know what you are,” Jeremy grinned, “Andrew you’re a dragon shifter can’t you see?” Andrew frowned, looking at Jeremy like the man had lost his mind. Sure something felt different but that didn’t mean he was different all of a sudden. “Dragons were once a powerful race of creatures. They reigned the world, they were kings.” His eyes were glowing with unbridled happiness. As if he’d been waiting to just tell Andrew. “But their scales were valuable for their magic properties and the weapons that could be forged from them. So they turned human, shifting between their almighty form and the weak humans to mingle.” He gave a pondering look in Andrew’s direction. “They were hunted and came near extinction. Nowadays people who carry dragonblood are nothing remarkable you know? They have enhanced senses for the supernatural but that’s it. You however… your powers awakened when you died. It’s the fate of a dragonborn, to die and come back to life, filled with the power of your ancestors.”

“Hold up!” Aaron looked at Jeremy. “If Andrew’s a dragon then…”

“Yup. You are too,” Jeremy nodded, “But your powers are dormant due to Tilda drugging you in your youth. It stunted the growth of your powers.”

“I don’t care. We’re wasting time with pointless explanations,” Andrew growled, a chill surrounding him. “Neil is more important.” Jeremy opened a portal with the wave of a hand.

“This leads you to castle Evermore,” he said, “I’ll follow you in order to save Jean and condemn Riko to his rightful place in hell.”

 

Evermore looked like a typical castle and yet it did not. For starters the stone was a black color. The sky above tainted in a bloody red dotted with black stars and an eye for a moon. The trees looked like long spindly corpses strung up to dry.

Kevin was shaking. This was the place of his nightmares but he was here with his friends. Andrew at the front with Renee and Jeremy; Aaron and Nicky beside him; Dan, Matt and Allison spread out behind them, and Wymack and Abby brought up the rear.

Nicky had enhanced Dan’s and Wymack’s guns so they fired off magic bullets. Allison had brought a backpack full of gear.

Kevin mentally prepared himself. The spells were in his mind, he’d practiced. He could do it. For Neil’s sake.

It seemed as if they had been expected. Guards, Werewolves and Wendigos waited for them. Determined to stop them.

Of course they couldn’t. No one could stop them from saving Neil Josten.

Eleven people were enough to stop twenty guards, six Werewolves and seven Wendigos.

The group stormed the castle. Time was ticking.

 

Neil had given up on screaming. He had given up on moving in general. His body ached from Riko raping him to break his mind. From his father cutting him up. From everything that was done to him.

He wanted to give in. But a voice inside the back of his head had him hold on. Hope. He still had hope. Maybe it would be enough.

The castle was shaking. Riko looked to the entrance of the cell in anger, letting go of Neil’s broken and battered form.

“Who dares to conquer my castle!” he screeched, the sound grating against Neil’s raw nerves. “Butcher! What in all hells is going on?! Take care of this!” When no answer was forthcoming, he went to the entrance of the cell. “Butcher! How dare you not respond to my will! Jean! Come with!” Then he was out of sight and Neil breathed for a moment. He closed his eyes.

The door was blown out of its hinges. He didn’t care. There was a shadow looming over him. With painstaking effort, he pried his eyes open. A hysterical laugh gurgled in his throat. There was Andrew. He knew it wasn’t possible.

“Stop it,” Neil wheezed, “I give in Riko.” He couldn’t take the false safety. The false image of a man he cherished. Of a man he’d seen die. “No more… please.” The word hurt more than anything. He understood why Andrew hated it. He loathed it himself.

“Neil,” Andrew said, “This is real. I’m here.” He reached out but stopped. “Can I touch you, yes or no?” It was a detail Riko had never gotten right. Andrew would have always asked. Maybe Riko learned. Maybe he knew just how to break him now.

“If you find a place that’s not damaged go ahead,” Neil responded, “It’s not like you care, Riko.” He closed his eyes waiting for a strike. “It’s not like my no stopped you before.”

“That piece of shit.” Andrew felt the rage deep inside his stomach. He turned to Kevin, who stood in the doorway, white as a sheet and looking at Neil. “Tell them to bring him in so I can kill him. I want to make it slow and painful.”

Neil properly looked up at what he thought was fake. But the Andrew Riko had shown him never bore a scar on his chest in the form of claw marks. It made him look twice.

“Is… is that really you Andrew?” Neil asked, desperation clawing its way into his throat. Andrew turned back to him and nodded. Those eyes were so much Andrew, Riko could not have conjured up this illusion. “I saw you die- how-"

“Shh. Calm down Neil. Aaron and Abby will take a look at you in a moment. You’re going to be alright.” Andrew reached out to gingerly touch Neil’s head. Just a brush of fingers over his hair. He relaxed. Andrew was real. Real and alive. “I’m going to help you up. It’s going to hurt and…” Andrew trailed off, not sure how to end the sentence.

“I know. Yes.” Andrew took it for what it was. Consent to touch him. To help him up. Neil wheezed, a broken sound from his battered body, but he didn’t flinch.

“I met your mother,” Andrew spoke, finding a conversation to make Neil look at him.

“Wait… what?” Neil knew she was dead. He’d also believed Andrew had been dead, so maybe… Andrew had met her in the afterlife.

“She’s a cunt.” Andrew looked straight ahead at Neil, who floundered a little at those words.

“Well… but she was my mother-"

“No, she was a stone faced cold-hearted bitch,” Andrew waited for Neil to say something. He didn’t. “She told me to make you my familiar.” Neil looked at him. “I wanted to ask you first. If you’re okay with that.”

“Yes. I… I want to be your familiar,” Neil answered. “You don’t treat me like a thing at least and-"

“Neil. Is this really what you want? It’s about you. You’re going to be bound to me.”

“Yes Andrew. No one else can get me then. And I want to stay as long as you would have me,” Neil told him, “I’ll stay.” Andrew nodded, reaching out to cradle Neil’s cheek in his hand.

“Once alone, born apart, together we are a single heart,” Andrew muttered and almost instinctively Neil knew how to continue.

“Brought together by the gods, let us never be at odds,” Neil returned.

“Sealed together you and I.”

“While one lives the other can’t die.” Neil looked at Andrew, heard his heartbeat and the blood rushing through his veins. The pact wasn’t finalized though.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked. He made sure. He asked for the promise.

“Yes, Andrew.” When they kissed, it felt as if the magic crackled around them, heavy and fiery. Neil couldn’t believe he had a place to stay. That he was homebound.

“Holy shit,” Matt said from the doorway, staring at them with unabashed glee. “Oh my god Allison, they’re- do you guys see this?? Renee have you ever seen them so affectionate-" Andrew’s glare was enough to shut him up. Neil looked towards the door, seeing the family he’d chosen well and happy made him feel better. Made him feel as if everything he had endured had been worth it. Had been worth every scream, every tear, every drop of blood.

Abby and Aaron rushed towards him. They bandaged him up, his wounds ached but just the presence of people he trusted made him forget all about it. Aaron cleared his throat. Neil looked at him, steadier than he’d been in Riko’s presence.

“I’m sorry,” Aaron said, “I’m sorry for… everything I said. I didn’t- I didn’t think.”

“I know,” Neil responded, “You came for me. You had no obligation to do it but you came anyway. Thank you.” Abby watched them fondly. “And I’m sorry too. My secrets almost took Andrew.”

“You had your reasons.” Aaron bandaged up Neil’s legs. Looking at him with regretful eyes. He opened his mouth, but a struggle silenced him.

Riko was brought into the room. His hands were bound behind his back but he didn’t have to gesture in anger when he could glare at them just as easily. When he radiated hatred just from being alive. He still tried to shake off Renee and Allison.

“You took my property from me,” he snarled, then receded with a slow smile, “It’s a miracle you still want him after I’ve had him so many times. Didn’t know you liked whores, Minyard.” Neil flinched at the words, which were met with outrage from the other foxes. Aaron was about to get up but stopped at Andrew’s glare, continuing to tend to Neil’s slow-healing wounds.

Kevin reacted by backhanding Riko. He looked afraid but he was brave enough to raise his hand against Riko who had the dignity to look shocked.

“Kevin you bastard! Know your place and kneel! Then maybe I’ll be generous to you-"

“Shut up,” Kevin commanded, “You are nothing anymore. The King has been dethroned. There’s nothing but punishment waiting for you.” Kevin held out his hand to cast a spell. Everyone waited with their breaths held. The number 2 on Kevin’s cheek and the number 4 on Neil’s faded. Out of sight they knew Jean would get free of his number 3. They were no longer Riko’s to own.

They were free.

“Kevin!” Riko screeched as he saw how his spell was made null and void, “How can you- I will kill you!” He struggled against his restraints.

“Oh no you won’t,” Matt growled, glaring at Riko and stepping up beside Kevin, “You are outnumbered." Dan trained a gun at Riko’s head. Nicky hung back for a moment, then looked at Andrew.

“Stand down, Wilds.” Andrew stood up. He walked towards Riko’s kneeling form and smiled, a slow, mocking smile. Dangerous. “That’s my job.” Dan obediently retreated but even she couldn’t stop the smile on her face.

“I am your King!” Riko screamed.

“Too bad that is not true,” Jean said as he entered. The grim reaper had appeared with Jeremy by his side. “Dragons were Kings once upon a time. You are in the presence of an awakened one.” Riko stared disbelieving at Andrew. His cheeks flushed in a new shade of anger.

“You are not worthy of anything! You are not a King!”

“Andrew,” Jeremy smiled, “Hell is waiting for their newest toy.” Andrew nodded. He concentrated the ice in his hand formed a sword. Controlling magic was so much easier now that he had someone to control the flow. Even if Neil didn't consciously do it.

Although he had wanted to make Riko suffer for everything he’s done, Andrew knew he had to make it quick. They would be rid of the bastard. There was no one who could hurt them anymore.

Riko’s head was sliced off with a clean cut.

Jean and Jeremy pulled up their hoods, their bony faces stared at Riko’s essence that started to gather. A portal opened up. The screaming essence was dragged down into the deepest depths of hell and closed with the screams echoing off the dungeon walls.

The silence afterward was deafening.

“It’s over, right?” Dan asked, leaning into Matt.

“Yeah,” Jean replied, “It’s over.” He reached out to hold Jeremy’s hand, squeezing for a moment. “Merci, mon amour.” Jeremy gave him a brilliant smile.

“Kevin you were awesome!” Nicky cheered, “The way you undid the spell and how you stood up to Riko! You came so far!” He hugged Kevin tightly, grinning from ear to ear despite the violence that occured just moments earlier. Kevin hugged Nicky back.

Jeremy looked at Andrew, then at Neil.

“So about our deal… you know,” Jeremy said, “I don’t think it’s necessary anymore.” Andrew just stared at him. But a quick nod showed that Jeremy was right.

“I’ll ask you for something else at a later point then.”

“That’s fine with me,” Jeremy grinned.

Abby and Aaron had finished patching up Neil and helped him up.

“Where’s my father?” Neil asked, looking around as if the butcher would appear out of thin air.

“We haven’t seen him. He got away,” Kevin said, “I think.” Then there was a crack running through the castle walls. But the strange part was that it didn’t really run through the wall. It looked more like a crack on a screen.

“What the hell is happening?” Wymack asked, staring at the crack.

“It looks like this reality Riko created is shattering. I think this is our cue to get out of here!” Allison grabbed Renee and booked it. The rest was quick to follow.

“Jean and I will set up a portal outside,” Jeremy said and ran ahead with Jean following him. Abby and Aaron dragged Neil along as best as they could. They were behind the others. Neil always a little more. The reality cracked around them, shattered pieces falling from the sky.

The portal was open.

They went through.

Behind them the portal sizzled and imploded.

The sun was up high.

White clouds rolled around the blue sky.

Trees shook their twigs in the wind.

Birds sang their sweet songs.

Neil Josten was nowhere to be seen.

 

Andrew returned to their shared room in the house. Neil’s telephone lay abandoned on the nightstand.

It was ringing. Somebody called. Everything was the same as three days ago. The same as before. Peaceful. But he wouldn’t pick up.

Andrew pressed the end call button on his phone. Neil’s phone went quiet too. There was one missed call.

He felt the absence like a missing limb. The hole Neil left in his chest was empty.

Neil Josten was gone.

 

No one talked about Neil in Andrew’s presence. They were all walking on eggshells. Even Bee said nothing about his loss when Andrew went to see her. She just looked at him with this tired and helpless look.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “I can’t see his future anymore.”

“It doesn't matter,” he replied, “I knew he wouldn't come back from this.” With a deep sigh he added: “He was a pipedream.”

Neil Josten was gone.

 

Andrew had to go somewhere with a cab, Nicky had needed the car. Jeremy sat in the driver’s seat and drove him. Jean was back to reaping, but he stuck around most of the time.

It was raining outside. The streets looked bleak and grey. Dull. There was a feeling in Andrew’s chest, something was happening. He remembered the similar set up. Hope flared in his chest for a moment. Yet he squashed it. It had been a month. The chances were slim. He didn’t want to keep hoping.

“Stop here and wait for a moment,” Andrew told Jeremy, “I need to look into something." Jeremy stopped and watched Andrew get out. There was too much Deja-vu for it to be meaningless. And yet. He ventured on, his gut-feeling leading him.

The feeling went haywire in an alleyway. When he entered he saw a Flame Gargoyle attack a barrier. The feeling of Deja-vu crawled up his back. Too similar. Too much. He threw the ice dagger and killed the Gargoyle. There was a man with auburn hair, antlers and bright blue eyes. A duffel bag that looked almost new and relatively full.

It had been a month. Jeremy had explained that Neil was flung halfway across the world when the portal closed on him. The reality had shattered on him and left him somewhere Andrew couldn't sense him. Left him potentially dead.

The chances had been slim. He gave himself time to stop hoping. It should have died with the reality of Neil’s death sinking in.

It had been a month.

Andrew stood before the figure on the ground. The man looked up at him.

“Stay.” Andrew said and held out his hand to help him up.

Neil Josten smiled and slipped his clawed hand into Andrew’s.

“I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this ride. I truly appreciate it if you read until the end and I am thankful for every Kudo and comment I get.  
> I had a blast writing it and I want to say thank you. Thank you so much for reading and I hope I'll see you at another fic of mine.


End file.
